Phases
by SweetRevengeful
Summary: TomXOc A Teenage American girl from now thrown into the time period of LXG and what do you get? First chapter full of lemons. Love, Humor...And drama...Later. I promise to not let down if you don't let me down. R&R and of course there is a time machine!
1. Prolouge

**PHASES**

_Prologue.  
_

* * *

I laid beneath him, frighten and intoxicated at the same time. His fingers crept up my arm, his warmth spreading from his fingertips through my skin where it sprawled out in electrifying tingles and shivered down my spine. I kiss him, I can feel his lips form a smile through the darkness. I wonder if he'll smart off since I always use to reject his advances, pat him on the arm and say with a small smile that time stood between us. Doesn't it still?

He whispers in my ear with that adorable southern accent that is always associated with Americans, "Time stands between us eh?''

I blush as I nibble on his bottom am pretty sure my actions from here on will answer him. The sheets were cool and felt like silk, we were still dressed but laying in this intimate position I felt naked, I know that he could feel every tiny shift my body made. If I knew then what I know now I wouldn't have tried to follow my best friend, she was trying to find what this world couldn't hold for her. The future holds only my shell and mind but, the past holds my heart...How can I ever leave again? A side ways glance in the dark at my wrist which I could feel was clamp to his shoulder pinched the bracelet of tiny gears my ex-of two years ago gave me, he said he as up in his great grandmother's attic looking for junk when he spotted a worn leather chair that sat on top of a pile of scraps of metal, bolts and gears. He collected some of the gears and made a gift for me, he was sweet then but soon became a jerk and at the end he was a complete snobbish prick.

Tom's lips brush against my brow, this wasn't just pleasure...No, it was never meant to please any one of us. Duty first before play. But when did play ever mix with duty? Rarely. I played the role convincingly, the young wife who's shy but, who is also sweet all the same. He played the husband perfectly, kind and gentlemen like. I wonder if the others will think our fake romance too convincing? The feeling of us not being entirely alone bubbled up.

''Your quite tonight. What's on your mind?'' He kissed the corner of my mouth.

Sometimes I forget we are acting when are lips or any part of our skin meet. It's seems too good to be true and it is.

''Oh...Just woman things. You wouldn't be interested dear.'' I kiss his nose, the feeling of being watched intensified.

''I really don't know about that, I am always interested in you.'' He was just one breath away, his cool breath tingled my flesh.

''Yes me, but woman things no.''

''You are a woman thing. what's on ya mind?'' I can tell by the way he akwardly shifted and they way he spitted the last words Tom wasn't so pleased with me.

''Alright, alright... I really don't want children.''

''That's reasonable. We just got married and all.''

''Yes...But am saying at least in a few years.''

''How long is a few years, honey?''

''Well am what...Six-teen? so...When I am twenty-seven?''

''That's ten years sweet heart, wives are usually mothers by the second year.''

''I know but...I-''

''Shhh, We don't have to talk about this now. We've only just begun."

I was proud of him and me too. We knew how to act, both character like and convincing like. We kiss again, little kisses pulling on our lips. Tom leaned more into it, re-positioning himself over me. I knew what he was suggesting, but could I really go through with it as tempting as he was making it. Or was it a bigger question...Could we really pull this off?

I inwardly sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, spreading my legs to where I could wrap them around his waist. I giggled a bit when I caught his look and how his eyebrows wiggled suggestively. My lips met his for a hundredth time and I could feel one of his hands rub the side of my leg and the other lightly touching my elbow. I couldn't really concentrate on kissing him with him rubbing my thigh like that, slow but impatient, tenderly but rough.

''Hun, I don't think-'' My whisper broke off when I felt him look up at me.

I couldn't really tell if his eyes showed that he understood or if he was disappointed.

''I know, I know.'' Tom grounded out as he rolled off me.

I went to pat his arm or leg but he moved away as soon as my hand moved an inch and sat up from my reach. I avoided his eyes and kept mine at his chin I believe, his acting was really convincing even to me. I heard him sigh then he leaned over to kiss me on the forehead and I just closed my eyes for a second, we were too good at this. Why couldn't they use Mina? Or better yet use her and Henry for the role? Maybe even that Mister Gray. Of course if Mina volunteered and Tom did too then she must have with drawled. I see how he looks at Miss Harker from time to time, with longing and a bit of hopelessness.

I was difently going to get hassaled for my refusal and most likely for none other then Mister Q, not that I refused his 'little southern son' but if my refusal alerted those who watched us, the enemy we have to desperately fool by our undercover then I was sure to recive hell for it. Of course I had my supscion that it might just because I am a chick, girl, young lady, woman or future woman, however anyone else saw it.

Sucks to be a future chick from the twenty-first century stuck in a twisted nine-teen century time period.

How did I even get sucked into this mind-fucked role play library?

It's been explained to me many times I guess, but that captain Nemo's voice kinda sounds like Morgan Freemen and my ADHD mind goes through the notable movies he has been in and I laugh mentally and sometimes by accident physically at the humorous scenes which everyone gives me a 'look' at my smirks and unintentional giggles. I say 'sorry', but that toad face old fart of a man still mutters something I can assume womanize like and shakes his head.

It took all my will power-which isn't much if you count all my weaknesses...Mostly food related-To not smile or laugh out loud-Hey Lol, ha!-And pay attention to what the others-The league-were telling me about my role of the mission that we are apparently on. Even though I am working for them, I think and feel that I am not apart of this club house.

Crap-ola. I let my mind ramble again...And I was doing so well.

''Sybil...Sybil! Are you even listening to me?''

I gave a soft laugh and moved to sit on my knees next to him. ''Sorry, love. I was miles away.''

I heard him chuckle then felt his hands gently grab my sides and pull me to him where wrapped his arms around me. I snuggle against him, this action was half acted and half minded. His head rested on top of mine and he let us both fall together into the mountain of pillows, I gave a soft relaxing sigh. My mind was just beinining to remind myself to 'play it' not 'live it' when I felt his hands slowly roam my body. At first it wasn't registering in my brain what his limbs were doing to my body nor how my body was reacting. The two had lost connection.

Briefly.

I was feeling the throb, the pulse of being turned on and it had it's own burning desire.

My brain had momentarily died and my body was vibrating with life, each sensation was greater than the last and I felt the urge to be _closer _and without much hesitation I positioned myself on top him, my legs curled on either side of his hips. I was in the moment and loving every micro second of it. His hands already rubbing my hips and my fingers and palms were fast at work smoothing themselves over his chest, lost in the texture of the frabic.

We have both been in this situation before, in the god forsaken rehearsal the others put us through and of course with our own intimate experiences. But the more the quick breathing, the caressing and the intense kissing continued I wasn't all quite convince that this was acting anymore. Tom's hands had found themselves under my blouse and were slowly rubbing my lower back so, it was only fair that I start to unbutton his shirt. I let my fingers trace a slight curved line down his abdomen, his skin jerk a bit and a soft laugh escaped his lips. I smiled almost wickedly as my finger hook his pants at the waist as my other hand started to undo them, I felt the throb again and this time it wasn't my own urging.

I caugh his eyes in the dark and they reflected what I was feeling: _Warmth, arousement, and a good dose of naughtiness._

And I should have seen it coming when he grinned a wicked smile to match mine and I suddenly found my self under him. Tom had hooked his hands behind my knees and pull down while he rolled over on top of me, now he started to rub my tummy and the flutter of butterflies tickled me. I tried to hold back my giggles and thoughts but I blurted it out anyways. ''I am a cute puppy?'' I asked with a playful tone.

''No, your a seductive kitten.'' He replied back lovingly.

Tom began to remove my blouse and I helped him by sitting up and shurgging out of it, he gently pushed me back on to the pillows. He paused to look at my almost bare chest I watched him give me a raised eyebrow. I giggled abit and blushed, he has never seen a bra before...Well, never has my little bother. I sat up and and unhooked it myself, it was my favorite one; gray background with pink hearts and little Aifiel towers. I slipped the straps down my arms, acting like I couldn't see him watching...Every movement that I made. Before I laid back down I smiled at him and began to slide his shirt down his arms, ''Only fair.'' I whispered against his collar bone. Tom's hot breath brushed against the side of my neck, giving me goosebumps.

I laid in slience, feeing him removing my black stockings, _slowly_. I wondered if he was teasing me, or he was drinking in the moment my legs being reveiled. I know I bothered some of the men on Nemo's ship with my wearing of blue jeans most of the time but they seem to be less apprehensive when I wore the occasional skirt but of course always with my legs covered. It was the early twentieth century, woman and girls never showed much skin...But I liked to make them nervous and wear really low cut tops to mess with them. When your a woman, you're drunk with power.

His hands crept up my thighs and under my skirt and my skin jerked a bit at his spider like fingers. I felt him tug at my panties, slipping them down and I helped by drawing my knees up. Tom stretched over me after removing the last items of his clothing and helping me unsnap my skirt, I breathed deeply and at the worst moment for it...I remembered myself.

My brain and body had resumed contact.

I tried hard, very hard to push the doubts into the back of my mind while Tom left little kisses up and down my neck as he mounted over me. I shifted my hips and wrapped my arms around his neck, I kissed his jaw tenderly.

I wasn't even near being a nervous virgin, that was along time ago it seems. I was just over thinking things and letting my thoughts run ramped, he pushed himself inside and I was quite taken by surprise. I let out a sharp intake of breath, I believed the bed shook with this first action. It took only a few moments to adjust ourselves for the other and the pace began to pick up, he grunted softly with each thrust. My pants tickled the skin between his shoulder and neck, with each thrust he gave I gave a thrust of my own. Tom kissed my jaw and lips with little short hasted kisses as the tempo of the thrusts increased and came harder one after the other. We both knew what was to be expected shortly, I felt my walls contracting around his length and he quivered and he gave off a groan. After a few more thrusts he clung to me tight, his arms found themselves wrapped tightly around my frame. I didn't mean to scatched his back deeply after he snapped against me but I was still riding out the waves of my own bliss. Tom's hips jerked out of rhythm and with sharp breaths he spilled inside me, I was too out of it to really notice anything else but him and myself.

He collasped alittle on me and we still clung to the other. I don't think either of us wanted to let go and leave the warmth we created.

I began to leave gentle kisses on his cheek and jaw bone, we both were panting a little and he gave a raspy laugh and his chest vibrated a bit and ticked my breasts. Tom lifted his head up sightly, giving me a tired and lovingly look. I kissed his forehead and caressed my cheek against it, our hands still clamp on each other.

About fifth-teen minutes in all of sex if you didn't count the seemingly half an hour of four-play.

It hit me.

We had sex on top of the sheets, didn't even bother to pull back the top cover, That was silly. I glance around the dim darkness, our clothes were scattered around the room, I noticed my panties had found themselves on top of a unlit lamp. Tom's colts laid in the arm chair in a far corner, his vest laid crumpled in the floor next to my bra. I giggled silently, I don't know why the site pulled on my funny bone. My husband (well pretend husband) snuggled into me and yawned, I smiled and rubbed his back.

''Sleepy?'' I whispered in his ear.

Tom nodded and mummbled as he rolled off of me and stood up. I smiled weakly at him and stood up too, we pulled the covers down hopped back in bed, I scooted a bit towards the middle and he reached out and grabbed me even in his tired state he pulled me close. ''Good night'' He whispered with a small kiss on the mouth.

''Night.'' I kissed him back.

As I was drifting away, my body tired and my mind exhausted , the feeling of being watched that was pushed back in the deepest corners of my brain resurfaced for second before disappearing completely. I did not think much of it, for slumber had me and the slight paranoia wasn't enough to bring me out of this peaceful state.

I think...I forgot to 'act' during sex.

Oh, well.

* * *

A/N: Confusing?

How, Who, When, Where will be explain in Chapter two...One, yeah one.

* * *


	2. Ch1:The morning after

**PHASES**

_Chapter one: The morning after._

* * *

I awoke naked, warm and not alone.

I jerked back from the naked body next to me and fell on to the cold wood floor, my were legs tangled in the sheets.

I laid in the floor for a moment or two trying to think of where I was and who I was with last night and to cradle my head that was staring throb with dull pain. I didn't have to try to remember much longer when Tom came around the bed and helped me to my feet.

He was being my pretend husband.

I was his pretend bride.

Yes, yes that was right. We made love...Last night well, not much love when your pretending to be in love for the sake of a mission.

What was the mission anyways?

Ugh,I can't remember things anymore, I'll ask Tom...Eventually.

''You okay?'' He asked, kissing me on my forehead.

''I am fine, just startled.'' I smiled warmly, he makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I sound like a care bear or a sappy romance novel.

Tom suddenly scoped me up and carried me to the bed, I bounced a bit when he plopped me down. I giggled at his bare manly-ness and he pushed me back and crawled on top of me, I smoothed the bangs from his eyes. ''Don't we have to go down stairs and meet someone, one of your friends?'' I asked, hoping that was what we were suppose to being doing.

''No.'' He said at first, unsure and then as his eyes flickered from mine to the nape of my neck. ''No, we don't need to.''

''Oh. I thought we did.'' I frowned abit, I dunno if I was allowed to ask directly unless the room was bugged.

Wait. Hold up, wait a sec. This is alike a fucking century ago, it's been like a decade since people could spy on eachother using cool gadets so...Why would anyone enemy spies or not have that technology? Well,...If you think of what Nemo has done then I would have to think yeah. But...Seriously. Could anyone really?

Nope.

Warms lips sucked at my neck, does this guy ever stop?

...Okay, maybe I don't want him to stop. It feels nice to be with someone, even for pretend.

I noticed how pouty his lips were as he looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back. I could kiss them so, I placed a little and kissed the corner of his mouth, his lips latched to mine and one thing began to lead to another. I was getting lost in the heat again, he was so warm, I know I felt like a ice sickle to him but he seem not to mind very much. A kiss here, a kiss there, rubbing and touching each other...What was the mission again?

''Hey Tom...'' I blurted out.

''Yes?'' He half whispered, kissing my shoulder.

''Are we still 'pretending'?'' I half smiled, nervously.

Tom raised his head up slowly and looked at me, the look...Was confused, knowing, embarrassed and worried. It was everything and I squinted to analyze each one. Confused about his feelings, perhaps? knowledge of actions? Embarrassed at the realization? Worried...About what?

''You don't know, do you.'' I said, sighing.

I avoided looking into his eyes, I could tell that he was trying to analyze me in turn but, I wasn't going to let him decide for himself.

''Know what, exactly?'' He gave me one of his world famous smirks, how the smile could shift crookedly to the side gave me goosebumps.

I felt compiled to kiss him and without thinking much of it I did.

I randomly kissed him, short and sweet. He looked a bit surprised and even blushed a little, I laughed.

Tom smiled and kissed me back before saying, ''Are we pretending anymore?''

''I don't think so, but we're pretty convincing.'' I smiled.

Oh, yeah...

''That reminds me, what's the mission?''

''The mission? Pretend to be newlyweds, sneak under some german spies noses and I find out what they know.''

''Oh.''

''You forgot, didn't you.'' He laughed

''Yeah...I did.'' I agreed.

''Oh, was Rod-I mean Skinner apart of this?'' I asked.

''Yeah, He sneaked into the spies's rooms while they were spying on us.''

''So, that's why I was feeling like I was being watched last night?''

''Pretty much.''

''So...The Germans saw everything?''

''Yep.''

''Why do I feel cold and embarassed?''

Tom frowned thinking and then he smiled, ''Because ya are?''

I nodded, playfully pushing him off of me, "Come'on Thomas...Enough of fooling around.'' I mimicked his accent, grinning at him like a amused cat.

''Where are we going?'' He asked picking up my bra and throwing at me.

I missed and picked them up off the floor, I threw him his pants...Maybe a little too hard. But I can't help but play mean. Tom smiled, wickedly and flinged my noe-noes (panties) like a sling shot at my face. As I began slipped one foot at a time he had the nerve to throw my shirt at my head. I lost my balance and fell sideways, he laughed and laughed I narrowed my eyes into slits. I quickly and kinda roughly pulled them on and grabbed my shirt off my head, I hastily buttoned it up and did a running jump on the bed. I grabbed what I was driving for and threw it, it-Being a fluffy pillow- hit my target in the back of his head. He spuned around shocked then he grinned and ran at me. I ducked as he lunged at me and we rolled into the floor, good thing he was underneath me. I don't think my body could take his.

''Hello'' I said casually, resting my chin on his chest.

''Hi.'' He said affectionately, touching the back of my head.

I sat up, still sitting on him. ''To the question you asked before, we are going back to that giant ship thingy...''

He raised an eyebrow at me.

''The thing that Nemo built...Nu-Thingy.''

''Nuilitus.''

''Yeah, that thing.''

He chuckled and patted my head.

I got up and looked for my skirt, which I found and slipped on. I look at myself in the body mirror hanging in the corner, I straighten my hair in place. I began wiping the sleepies at out of my eyes. Tom came up behind and handed me my stockings, I thanked him.

''Wow.'' He said, staring at me with a smile on his.

''What?'' I asked alittle annoyned. All I did was get dressed.

''I never noticed before...'' he trailed off.

''What?'' I asked again.

''Your hair...Is down. Usually it's up in a tail.'' He smiled again...I was starting to hate that smile of his.

''Yeah...Girls in this day and age usually don't wear their hair like I do, it's either a bun-which I despise- or down.'' I said this matter-of-factly like.

He just stood there Tom like with his hands in his pockets, his braces hanging around his waist, shirt half buttoned with a smile plastered on his face. I pushed him slightly out of my way and he laughed a little in that raspy tone. I stopped at the room door, ''Hey! Where are my shoes?''

I turn around and there they were in his hands and he was grinning like a wicked cat.

I stole them and put them on and headed out the door.

I almost forgotten that we were in this grand hotel, everything seemed to sparkle. I smile politely as I past other couples or random gentlemen as we past them by on the long grand staircase. I hanged on Tom's arm, like a young wife would do. Some people smiled at the young couple heading out of the lobby and other's didn't take a notice at all. Outside Nemo's car waited.

''You called a cab?'' I laughed.

''No, Nemo.'' He said very matter-of-factly.

I didn't think you knew what I meant but, that was okay because I could laugh at random times and and call him an idiot. He would think for no reason, but I would know better. Ha.

Man...I really need to get out more.

It started to rain like always in england and he hurried me to the car for we didn't have a umbrella. He opened the door like a gentlemen and I threw myself in and found myself in the lap of none other then who me and Miss Harker affectionately refer to as 'Mister Q'.

I quickly sat myself in the middle, akwardly sitting between 'son and 'father'.

''So, how did everything go, boy?'' The old man asked the young man.

I knew he said 'boy' so, I wouldn't speak up. Me and him haven't been on the best of terms since well...I called him 'a grumpy old fart that needs to go back to the Sahara so, he can continue frying his old senile mind.' At least Skinner laughed, after that dinner time was forever uneasy. I guess I am too much of a modern American young female for them, with the right to vote and the right to hold property without my husband's permission or some shit like that.

Oooo...Scary.

I listen to Tom talk to Quatermain, apparently we were the distraction. The plan relied on the two of us and Skinner, Our job was to act like were married and The Germans would be cautious around a young American couple especially when they appeared out of nowhere and show up at the same hotel that the they were staying in. Skinner would come in when the two spies were spying on us 'making love' and what not and snoop around looking for anything incriminating really. I was beginning to wonder if the Germans were peering at us through the paintings on the wall, exactly like some Scooby-Doo shit.

''So, did Skinner find anything?'' Tom asked, peering over at the old man on my right.

I laid back against the seat so the two wouldn't have trouble conversing.

''Maybe.'' The old fart grinned at the Tom.

''Well, we're we convincing? Me and Sybil?'' The blonde cutie asked.

''From what I heard from Skinner...''Mr.Q began.

Skinner saw us? Fuck. I didn't want everyone to know that we did...We had relations.

''That the two of you even fooled him.'' He finished laughing, maybe he was mostly proud of Tom...The way he laughed.

Tom blushed alittle and turn to hide by looking out the window.

I sat in the middle, resting my head against the seat dreading the way 'home'.

* * *

When we got to the dinning room I could already hear Skinner's loud mouth.

''You know what you are Doctor? You are a skinny little useless nancy boy!''

I was shocked. Really I was, I knew that some of League wasn't too fond of him but, Mister Jekyll provoking Rod? Or the other way around?

''Oh, look at me!'' Jekyll said, mimcking Rod's London street rat accent.

''I am invisable and I like to touch young girls inappropriately and have no regard for fellow collages!!''

What the fuck was going on? Mister Q busted through the door yelling, ''Bloody hell!! What in the queen's garters is going on here?''

When the old toad opened up the door I first spotted Miss Mina Harker with her head in her hands, I couldn't tell if she was hiding her laughter or was like 'It's too early for this shit'. Then I saw Jekyll on one side of the dinning table and Skinner on the other...Almost like this fighter in the first corner and the other in the second corner. Tom looked down at me, if asking for an answer and I shurged.

Captain Nemo entered through a set of doors on the opposite side and asked the very same question but in a polite way and without the 'British profanity'.

The two Brits realized that everyone was now looking at them and I waved when Rod looked my way and smiled.

They sat down and Rod gave me a cheeky grin.

''Was it just being him...Or...''

''So, Sybil how was your night?''

Mr.Q took a seat next to Jekyll and Tom sat next to him, I took a seat by Skinner...For one reason only.

As soon as I sat down next to him, I took my two fingers-index and middle-and jabbed them into the side of his neck as hard as I could.

''Ow, what was that for!''

''Because your a cheeky bastard.''

Jekyll mummbled a 'thanks' and I looked at Tom, grinning.

He smiled back.

I spotted Mister Q sort of smiling at us.

* * *

A/C: Cleared up things any?

Braces to brits means Spenders.

Yeah...Go review.


	3. Ch2: Where is my mind?

**PHASES**

_Chapter Two: _Where is my mind?

* * *

A girl asked her friend a random but simple question.

''Where is my mind?''

The girl's friend replied.

''Are you high?''

Wasn't this a legit question?

I asked my friend, Jenna a similar question and she responded with a similar answer.

What's the reason or motive behind a question like that? Simple.

You know how things can obsessively preoccupy your thoughts? And you go to to grab something, or go to talk to someone and end up not being in place that you wanted to be, Where was your mind? It happens to me all the time, my mind is always buzzing with thoughts and it's usually the same thing over and over again (The zoning out thing is a real bother too, it's intense thinking but nothing important to remember, what a mind fuck). Sometimes, I try to block it out and think of other things or do something to distract myself. Well, that is what I am doing now.

Tom.

Tom is the current topic in my brain and what he does to my brain's friend (being) my body.

I hate my brain, seriously I do. It never shuts off, zoning out never happens anymore since I ended up in this fucked up 3-D library. Yes, yes it is a 3-D library with walking and talking books. It's kinda creepy since I grew up reading about most of the League members. I know all about Tom Sawyer and his friend Huckleberry Finn, their adventures both humorous and sometimes frightening. I know about Mrs. Mina Harker and her story of love and horror. I loved the movie Dracula with Wionya Rider, it's actually one of my top favorites.But, I never knew that she became a chemist. Maybe it had something to with Doctor Van Helsing and that Asylum doctor who wanted to marry Lucy...I can't even remember his name. I actually never heard of Quaterrmain, but I am figuring since the other's are characters from novels then he must be one too. Dr. Jekyll is a familiar name and I bet a Mister Hyde will eventually show up,I never really had a chance to read their book.

Captain Nemo is another who I know of but never read about, I am sure if I ask he'll tell me but I am kinda embarrassed to.

Rodeny Skinner is a guy I can't help but laugh at, he's the comic relief I assume, Invisible to boot too. I have skimmed 'The invisable man' in my old school library before but never fully read it but, i know enough that Mister Skinner is not the same dude from the novel. I wonder what's his story.

The picture of Dorian Gray is a book I fully read in my freshmen year of high school, at the end of the year I had to answer a few questions on a final exam in as much detail as I could. I remember being nervous as hell and the sweat I was producing kept making my fingers slide down the pen, my high school career relied on this book report. I made a 85 which I think is just a B, you know I hate when teachers use A- A+ and A. I think I know that a something-five is mid and anything above or below that is a high or a low whatever the letter grade may be.

Anyways, I do kinda have a bias opinion against Mister Gray. To me and others in agreement he seems a literary two faced villian written to perfection but, there are those who think of him as a gothic hero of Barnes and Nobel's classics. I remember being happy and wanting to see Sybil and Dorian together but when it seems too good to be true it usually is. Dorian Gray ends up breaking her heart, very coldily I might add and the poor girl could not take such a rejection of her hopes and kills herself. I think out of everything else that he did -which was a lot of bad stuff- the worst was the death of Miss Vane, even though he wasn't the one that killed her he made it happen. And, you guessed it.

My father's favorite work of Oscar Wilde is The picture of Dorian Gray and I am named after Sybil Vane.

I think Dorian was a little taken back when Nemo introduced me to the others, at first his smile was very smugged and soon as Nemo said ''This is Miss Sybil'', his face fell abit.

It's kinda creepy knowing someone might be sucked into their own picture and rot away...Then again I don't have think about him much since he avoids me a lot. I don't think I look like Sybil Vane. He may just be over-reacting like a brat...Or something like that.

I think...I am reading into much on this Gray character, I am sure the others have done very bad things-that may have read, not read about- but he takes the cake so to speak.

A warm breath whispers in my ear.'' Ay, Sybil. Going stand in the hall all day?''

Speak of the devil...Well, one of them.

Skinner's accent makes me smile and I couldn't help but turn around and grin at him, well...Where ever he was.

''No.'' I laughed slightly.

''Good. If ya stand in the hall any longer I think that Doctor might have ya committed.'' He chuckle next to me.

''I don't think he can do that, Rod.'' I roll my eyes, it made him chuckle more.

''Rod? Is that me name now?''

''I guess so.'' I winked at him and started to walk away.

I loved messing with him, of course he'll get me back sooner or later...Knowing him as long as I have, I say sooner.

''Oi! Where ya going now?'' He laughed/shouted at me.

I stopped and thought about it then realized...''I have no idea.''

''Well, where were ya going before?'' His voice was suddenly beside me.

''Um...I don't know that either.'' I rubbed my arm a bit.

''Well...'' I could picture him rubbing the back of his head. ''What do you know?''

''You, know...'' I laughed. ''I could easily break out into song right now.''

''Why don't ya?'' He slapped me on the back and not anywhere else thank god.

''Because my mouth is kinda dry...Oh, hey! I was going to get something to drink!'' I jumped up and laughed.

Skinner laughed and gave me a one armed hug, I kinda hugged him back. He reminded me of my friend Bav.

Bav is like the third brother I never had, he's funny and awesome and seriously is a straight-up man whore but the best manfriend I ever had. We use to get in alot of trouble together before he moved to Cornwall, England with his aunt and uncle who turn out to be my father's good friends almost a year ago. Me and Bav have been friend's since we were rolling around in diaper's and the circle of my friends have been steadily growing smaller and smaller, now it's almost just me and Jenna mostly.

I think since my father's a Brit and my mother is American I am kinda screwed up then most people's kids.

I am half and half of my parents, I have both my father's wit and my mother's boldness. I am polite but still a total ass.

It's good to be both.

''Don't you wanna break out into song?'' Rod teased me.

''No, not now. I'll wait until dinner...By the way why did you yell at Dr.Jekyll?'' I asked while we walked down the hall together.

''Oh, that.'' He casually stated, which I snickered silently at.

''Oh, that...'' I mimicked him. ''Come'on, out with it.'' I demanded.

''Your a little feisty today.'' He chuckled, his grip on me tighten.

''Spill it.''

''I just wanted to see what the uptight bloke would do!''

''So you randomly yelled he was a skinny useless nancy boy?'' I raised an eyebrow.

''Oh, you just heard the end of it.'' Skinner laughed and I wonder what happen before.

''Can you tell me how it all started?'' I asked, we turned a corner and headed down another hall...I never been down before.

''Maybe later, I'm a bit hungry.'' He was stalling.

''Ugh. Fine, be that way!'' I removed his see-through arm from around my shoulder and ran off.

Never did I hesitated when he yelled for me to wait, I smiled and continued to run. It felt good to run even if I was a little fatty. I tried to dogged the workers as I pasted them, some gave me weird looks, others laughed and waved me by. I slid into a wall as I turned a corner, for some reason I half look where i am going and I half look at the ground. While I began to run again I looked to the floor, a pair of brown leather shoes came into view and I was suddenly stopped and not on my own accord.

''Hey, Sybil.''

Tom.

The heat I had in my stomach for him rushed into my cheeks but, I wasn't going to let him see me blush. I didn't like being real girlie around guys, since I used to hang out with a lot of guys I acted like one for a while and sometimes it's a real bother when matter over takes mind. I turned my head a little bit so he wouldn't be able to tell the skin tone of my cheeks.

''Hey, Tom.''

I could see him smile, how he smiled more and more at my voice saying his name.

''What were ya running for? Or who were ya running from?''

''Rod-I mean-Skinner.'' I stammered.

''Was he bugging ya?'' His voice became a little protective.

''Oh, no-no. I just got tired of him not answering my questions.''

''Oh.'' He blinked. ''So ya were bugging him!'' He laughed.

''I wouldn't say that, Tom.'' I smiled a little and his smile grew.

I wonder how far his smile could stretch until his lips slit in two, and began to noticed he was still in the clothes he was in this morning.

As soon as Breafast and Rod's teasing of how I didn't eat much-I don't like to get full, I feel sick if I do-was over I had found my cabin and changed into my modern clothes. The period clothes I had on were nice but I felt much more comfortable in my cookie monster long sleeve shirt and some baggy blue-jeans.

''You remembered what killed the cat, don't ya?''

I cracked a wider smile and joked.

''Yeah, I do. A curious boot.''

Tom chuckled, I think he was more relaxed when I joke around with him. When I first came here, he was a bit nervous talking to me. I guess my wardobe threw him off, I know from reading 'Tom Sawyer' and general knowlege that chick's didn't wear pants in that time-this time and I was sending him threw a bigger loop of with the way I speak and how I present myself, not very lady like...Or so I have been told.

I cuss a lot...It really get's on Mister Q's nerves.

I stub my toe on purpose sometimes just so I can say 'Son of a bitch, mother fucker, god dammit' in his presence.

I bask in the looks he gives me.

''Where were you going Tom? Going to shoot something?'' I teased him, reaching up and pinching his cheek a bit like an adult would do to a child.

He took my hand away from his face as he laughed but, he didn't let go of it.

''Maybe.'' He wagged his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud a bit, he looked goofy and reminded me of Bav.

''Wanna go up for some fresh-air?'' He asked, looking down at my hand.

I have small hands but, that couldn't be why he was looking at it for. Women-chicks are suppose to have small hands.

He was looking at the orange and black polish on my fingers and I grinned at his confused look.

''Sure, Tom. And by the way...My painted nails are a girl-modern thing.'' I took my hand back.

''Is it, or are you just a bit strange.'' For a minute he smiled and then his look changed as if to take it back.

''It's both, trust me.'' I laughed.

''I will.'' He had this look in his eye...I knew he wanted to kiss me. He didn't think I would let him but, who knows maybe I'll surprise him?

Nah, I'll wait later.

You gotta love boys...Especially ones from this era. Too cute.

"Well, let's get a going.'' And I followed beside him, we met Mina on the way and she looked...I dunno.

I couldn't really figure out her expression. I glanced up at Tom...He was looking down at me.

''Hiya.'' I smiled and half laughed.

''Hey...'' He smiled back...More warmly then I expected.

I looked back at Mina, she had hurried her pace a bit. Power walker.

''You know Tom...I look at all these hall ways and I fell like I am in a labyrinth, do you have a map or something to help you? Or do you just know?''

I wanted to break my own awkwardness. I don't know if Mina would mind or not, or did she really noticed at all? Of course she did, she's a woman like me.

Well...She's more woman then I am that's for sure.

''I just know.'' He said very reassuring like, gently placing a hand on my back for a second before being ashamed I guess and drawling it back.

I smiled up at him as if to tell him not to worry about it.

When we reached the metal stair-case he stopped and moved to the side, gesturing that I go first.

I laughed and gestured back.''Ladies first, Tom.''

He crossed his arms and gave me a serious look...He wasn't laughing. I stopped laughing and looked up like I was sorry.

He didn't smile.

I quietly walked up the stairs, fuck...I messed up.

I heard him walking behind me and I didn't like the silence that grew in the space bewtween us.

I felt compiled to say something...Like 'I'm sorry, it was a joke.'

Or...'Jesus Christ you can't take a poke at your male ego...'

Okay, maybe that one is a bit too harsh.

He started to laugh...He was laughing!

I spun around and his head collated with my collar bone and chest. Awkward...

''I want to strangle you right, now.'' I laughed slightly and said angrily.

He was blushing, I guessed from the forceful contact with my breasts.

I kissed his cheek to cheer him up, ''Relax Tom. It's not like you haven't touched them before...Let alone not seen them...In person.''

I turned around and started to climb the stairs again-only a few steps anyways-before I could see his reaction to my words. The metal door was cracked and I could feel the wind forcing it's way through the metal and tussling my hair. I pushed it open and two brown eyes held my gaze as soon as the door reviled the deck.

Dorian Gray.

Tom shifted behind me and I smiled a little and moved out of his way and headed toward the side, away from Gray. The warm breeze was pleasant and I enjoyed the warmth I received both from the sun and the wind. I stared out into the horizon, leaning on myself on the railing and watching the ocean being split in two by the ship.

Mina was already in one of the lounge chairs, enjoying a book of some kind as I looked towards my left. Past her Dorian stood alone, his hands out in front of him, rubbing the railing and looking out. On my right stood Tom, he was looking past me...I guess to Mina.

I looked over my shoulder and the doctor stood with his back against the railing, looking at his pocket watch.

I was standing among three men...All after the same thing.

Mina.

It is a bit akward, yeah but...Oh well.

Miss Harker is a woman...A woman with a lot to offer.

I wish sometimes I wasn't as much self aware as I am, it's a bit degrading at times.

A voice that never shuts off, tells you what you are and what you will never be. A voice that challenges you at every turn, a voice that is only good to bring you down and push aside distractions when you most need them. Life sucks monkey balls.

I rubbed my temple and turned around to lean against the railing, the voice needed to leave me alone. I thought being away from home would help, but atlas' the voice found me anyways and didn't understand the term 'vacation'. I sighed and looked at Tom, he was looking at my feet...I was wearing vans.

I guess I stuck out like a sore thumb among everyone else, pants and weird shoes, not to forgot this weird cookie eating blue thing on my shirt.

I felt special, in a good and a bad way.

Yay.

I was going to say something but, my voice didn't come. I kinda didn't want to break the windy silence...On a side note, does Rod wear invisable clothes...Or...?

''OHMYGOD EW!!'' I squeaked jumping back from Tom and bumping against the metal door.

Everyone reacted in their own way.

Dorian looked leisurely over his shoulder at me and gave a smirk and looked away.

Mina put her book down in her lap and looked at me through her glasses, ''Are you alright...Sybil?'' I liked how she said my name liked she tried to remember it.

Dr.Jekyll is the one who I startled the most, he almost dropped his watch and he came over to inspect me.

Tom is the one with the most confusion on his face, maybe he thought I was talking about him...Or more like screaming about him.

I started to laugh, his face was so funny. And the doctor was so timid!

Everyone had a confused look now.

''A-Are you okay?'' Stuttered Dr.Jekyll.

''I was hugged...By a naked invisible man.'' I laughed, half shivered.

''Oh.'' He looked confused at first then disgusted.

''Invisible clothes...Ha!'' I laughed, sliding down to the floor.

Tom wanted to smile, I could tell but he just stood there...Looking half angry and half glad.

Dorian was facing me- us- now, looking at me-us- with the same smirk. I laughed at his smirk and stood up-shakily but, still I stood up and bushed myself off. Tom cocked his head and I smiled, ''I have to go Kill Skinner...Right now.''

Dr.Jekyll gave a timid grin, ''I'll help.''

Mina gave a little smile and pulled her book back in front of her face, Dorian still looked in my direction.

''I'll kill him with ya too.'' Tom said with the same tone of protectiveness as before.

I laughed and pinched his left cheek, ''Your so sweet.''

He grinned and his face flushed a little with not embarrassment, with pride.

I opened the metal door and the two men followed behind me, I sprinted down the metal stairs...Almost losing my balance a few times but I was in control. When I started to run through the hall way I realized I didn't know which one we came from...Oh, wait! That Picture of was over there and I remember seeing it as we walked through, we came from here! I started to zoom for it but a hand reached out and grabed my elbow.

''Sybil...We didn't come from there, we came from over there.'' Tom said pointing behind him, where Jekyll was polietly waiting for us at the end of another hall.

''Oh...'' I mummbled, slightly confused. ''But I remember that picture...''

''Ya do know that that picture is all over the place, I know, I've seen it even in my own room!'' He chuckled at my disappointed face.

''Okay, Tom. I will take your word for it." I followed him and I stayed behind him and the doctor.

I was feeling like a little child. I wanted to learn this ship so I can walk on my own and not need anyone to show me...I do kinda want to sneak out too, but I've been avoiding to on the thought of being lost and eaten by...Those weird demon god looking statues that I see around. I have a child like imagination...It's runs away sometimes. I felt skipping and dancing for some reason but, I kept that inside. I was already dubbed 'Strange' by everyone else, which is quite funny when you think about it. I looked down and watched my feet, I looked up and stared at the ceiling, studying the design of it's splotches.

I always had a knack for finding faces in things like that, especially wood and carpet. But, isn't that human nature to find something of our likeness in objects?

''Psss...Sybil, what's going' on?'' A voice whispered in my ear, warm breath tickling my skin.

I jumped a little. Then realized who it was...Even if I couldn't see him.

Tom glanced back at me, ''Did ya say something?''

''No.'' I said, looking at him like he was nuts.

And that seem to do the trick for he turned around shaking his head a little.

How was I going to commuicate with Rod without anyone knowing?

Oh.

I reached in my back pocket and found my favorite red pen, I pulled up my sleeve and began scribbling.

_Me...We are going to kill you._

I can imagen the look on his face and I giggled mentally at it.

A unseen hand took the pen away from me and began writing on my arm under what I had wrote. He was writing small to save room i guess...Or not to cover my arm entirely with writing. I didn't mind if we did, I usually get bored in my chemistry class and write or draw on my self...Sharpies work best.

_Why? What did I do this time?_

I smiled and 'he' handed the pen back to me and I began to write.

_Your hugging young girls..._

I can see him cocking his head as he took the pen back and began writing

_That's no reason to kill me._

I sighed and took the pen.

_...Naked._

I wrote it next to my last messgage and I heard a soft 'oh' next to me.

I covered my arm back up and put the pen in my back pocket, Tom looked back at me again and I waved at him grinning.

He smiled and shook his head.

''Are we really going to kill Skinner?'' I asked walking up beside Tom.

''Yes.''

''You know, it's not liked he hugged Mina or anything.'' I searched his face.

He stopped walking and looked at me, 'a lot' more intently then I expected.

I could hear Skinner in my ear. ''Oh, you done it now girl.''

''Why do ya say that?'' He was acting dumb.

''Tom please...I am not blind, not deaf nor stupid.'' I walked off, I like to provoke people's emotions. It's what I do.

I could hear Dr. Jekyll talking to Tom but, I wasn't pay attention much to hear exactly what was said.

I turned the corner. ''Rodney?'' I whispered.

''Yes.'' He answered next to me.

''Do you know where my room is?'' I asked, smiling like idiot.

''Oi.'' He sighed.

* * *

a/c: yeah this was super long, huh?

Anyways, tell me what you think...I personally think that I am all over the place.


	4. Ch3: Science Fiction Romance

**PHASES**

_Chapter three: Science Fiction Romance._

* * *

''Fricken Zombies...'' I sighed.

Ever had a zombie dream? Sometimes their funny when you don't die in them. Sometimes, I am able to get on top of the school roof and watch the chaos and not even with my closest friends for example-like Bav or Jenna-They never show up in my undead dreams. Dreams? Not nightmares, because it's not that scary. I have vampire dreams scarier then Zombie dreams.

I've never dreamed about Mina, she doesn't seem like a vampire to me.

Ever read The Vampire Chronicles? Lestat is a constant dream companion and I have no idea why. Sometimes, I am the French vampire but mostly He sits or stands before me and jokes and laughs, or reads aloud. And I know that this is a dream but, I sit and listen to him. He's pretty sexy. If I am him in my dreams, Marius is always near me or around and I've never seen Louis in them before. In my last Lestat dream I was him but, I was also running away from him. I don't get it.

My dreams never tell me anything, they are just there to entertain the part of my brain that stays awake while I sleep.

Pretty much a rip-off in the mystic department.

I lowered myself off my bed and to a couching position on the wooden floor. I was looking for my back pack, messanger bag-side bag-whatever. I needed to know the time, but finding my bag in the dark was going to be a problem. I crawled around, bumping into furniture with my head.

''Ahh...Hsss, God dammit.'' I clutched the top of my head.

After I nursed my bruised dome, I began to feel the thing I had slammed into. I rubbed it up and down, it had metal handles and and grooves of and shape of the mass suggested that it was the wooden cabinet in the corner. Maybe I put my bag in there? Or, is it under the bed?

I dunno, but it wouldn't hurt to try the cabinet.

Yes, it hurt to try the cabinet...I opened one of the doors too fast and slammed the side of the door into my forehead.

Being blind would be very painful.

I stumbled back and fell on my ass, I think I broke my ass. ''SONOFABITCH.'' Echoed very loudly...I wondered if anyone heard that.

I laid on the floor, rubbing my head and ass for a bit...Thinking of what time it could be...Maybe early in the morning? I snuggled the floor, I was still kinda tired even after waking up from a gay zombie dream again. I thought of Tom and I felt something I thought was long dead...Butterflies. That sensation has long been dead for two years I think...I used to feel it when someone mentioned sex or when I was reading a naughty romance novel. Yeah...Those were the days, speaking in front of a large crowd of people or just being nervous about the first day of school...These butterflies feel good. Maybe too good.

I got on my knees and then lifted my bruised ass to a standing position, I walked like Frankenstein towards the cabinet and searched it's contents with my clumsy smacking hands. Noooo...That feels like towels...Why would there be towels in here? I groped again and didn't find anything at felt like my bag.

So, it was back to crawling again...But this time with one hand out...Don't want another crack on my brain.

I felt the the end of my bed, I scooted under it. There was at least a foot or two of space between the bottom of the bed and the floor, slithered under it and started to feel around. Hmmm...Could this be it? Feels like it. I felt the zipper and silently screamed 'Yes!' I began to slither out of the bed when there was a soft knock at the door...Wherever it was. I held my breath and stayed still...I became a frozen bunny-rabbit. I dunno why I freeze up and hide when suitations like these pop up, it's just something that I do...I guess I want to be left alone.

After a short-long pause of two minutes. I began to quietly remove myself by shimmying backwards, I froze up again when I heard a creak and somewhere in the darkness a knob slowly turned and clicked. I scurried back under the bed and...Waited.

The door slowly opened and I heard soft foot steps enter the room, I held my breath and my eyes shut as the light flooded the room.

''Hello...?'' A soft but slightly deep voice whispered.

Tom.

I judged the pros and cons of suddenly crawling out from under the bed and waving at him while on my knees.

Embarassment. Was one of the cons.

I sighed softly and then covered my mouth with my hands.

Ooo...Fuck.

The footsteps paused and I peeked with one eye...He was standing at the foot of my bed.

Crap.

I bit my upper lip and waited to see if he was going to peek under or demand whoever it is to come out.

If he peeked, it would be funny and cute.

Sure enough, he couched down and peeked. ''What are ya doing down there?''

I waved and smiled, ''Oh...I dunno, looking for my bag and stuff.''

He chuckled and grabbed my ankle, hard but gently and pulled me out from under the bed. I squeaked softly and stared up at him.

''Maybe, I liked being under there?'' I grinned at him.

Tom chuckled and helped me sit up, I smiled up at him...I had a thought. I sat up on my legs and shoved my bag back under the bed. Now, I know Tom likes me...The foreplay, the sex and flirting couldn't be all a act because I wasn't entirely acting either. I pursed my lips together, he smiled down at me.

''I thought ya were looking for ya bag?'' He questioned my action.

''Oh, I was...But I found _something_ better to preoccupy my time.'' I smirked seductively...Well, I tried to be seductive like.

I was suddenly really...in the mood-wanting to be intimate-Horny, whatever.

''Oh?'' He raised an eyebrow and slowly gave a crooked grin. He was getting the _idea._

I placed an hand on his broad shoulder and one gently cupping his face, I smiled a little as I kissed him on the lips. He pulled me to him and sat me on his lap, he leaned down a little, deepening the kiss. I broke away to shift and wrap my legs around his waist, he looked at me as he hesitatingly rubbed my thighs. I grinned at him and kissed him again, more open mouth with a little bit of tongue.

That would answer him.

I was rolled on my back and this was not going to be easy, for we were both wearing pants. If I was a dress wearer this would be a piece of cake, I would hike up my skirt, he would undo his pants and...You get the idea. But atlas' I am not.

I turned my head and realized the door was still open. I laughed and pointed, Tom stopped his kisses and laugh too.

''I guess I am going to shut it?'' He smiled, looking loveingly at me.

''Hey, your the one who wanted tops.'' I looked away from him, why was I starting to get nervous when he looked at me like that?

It is true. I sometimes become the guy of a relationship, hard to face commitment and has too much pride. I usually end up falling for the charming whores-well, 'man whores' and I know what they are or who they are but I end up disappointed and heart broken for about a month to two months. Depends on how much time we spent together...Or whether we had fun 'with' each other, doesn't have to include sex. but, it usually does.

As Tom closed the door I got up and started to undress, I danced out of my pants and hopped out of my panties. Tom bumped into me in the dark and I started to help him, I had to strain my eyes to find where his mouth was and kiss him. We fell back on the bed half dressed when we both went a little too passionate with our kissing, I giggled and he chuckled and we resumed kissing. He pulled my shirt over my head and I practically ripped his pants off him, He felt my bra and I had to guide him how to unhook it. ''See, their not that difficult. I think their easier then those horrible dumb corsets.'' I whispered in his ear, nibbling on it too.

My bra was flinged to the side and our mouths started to mash together, fingers tickling and thighs rubbing against each other's. I had to guide him to the _bull's eye _which I didn't mind at all. I don't know why I never moan, I pant and mew but that's about it. I love to hear him grunt even when he's not on top of me or under me. Having sex with Tom is very reliving, I mean being a 21st century gal stuck in the late 19th, early 20th century without a iPod can be very stressful. Almost mind numbing and physically unbearable. Tom thrust into me hard, knocking me out of my thoughts and back into darkness...It wasn't even his first thrust. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his mouth, nose and eyes...I sucked on his earlobe, making him shiver.

I had the urge to push him off of me and get tops but I know their would be a fight and besides, it would be hard for me shove him with my twig arms. I wonder if he ever been on the bottom? Maybe he was like those consertives and didn't think women should gain any power in the bed room, well...I am not a woman, not yet. But I am still a girl who likes to have some control. I like to go at my own pace.

I rubbed his shoulders, he wasn't pushing hard anymore, he was being gentle and slow. Maybe he was tired?

I kissed him and nibbled on his lips, running my fingers through his curly hair and gigging. I could feel his lips form a smile as he kissed me back, pushing a little harder than he was before. Maybe he was trying to make this last?

Within a few minutes we were rolling around the bed, he was thrusting hard and harder and kissing me all over, I didn't want him to stop.

When I first met Tom I didn't think much about him, he flirted and I turned him down. I never thought of him naked or doing the _deed_. He seemed uninteresting and weird, then I realized I was the weird one. Future girl with her world of tomorrow. I know now why he liked me in the first place...I was greatly intriguing, unexplored territory, something to crave within reach. It was more possible for me to return his affection then Mrs. Harker. We are close in age...At least I think we are. Both Americans-duh-And the more normal ones, but I am more useless then he is. Sure, he has his gun and American style but up against other fellow literary league members he is kinda short. A vampire-slash-Chemist, Normal Doctor Jekyll-plus-His Darker half Hyde, which I have yet to see. Captain-slash-world greatest inventor, invisible self proclaimed gentlemen thief-minus-Cocky cheeky bastard. Snobbish high society Gothic hero+almost indestructible+ charm.

Old frog man+ gun+co-leader...He was kinda intimidating to both me and Tom. Maybe more to me than Tom, but I will never let that show.

Maybe we were being treated like kids because everyone was old and senile...Rod was on his way-laugh-out-loud. Of course I don't many of us pay attention to Rod-I mean how can we? He's invisible. But, really is he doesn't speak up sometimes even with his face paint and black attire I wouldn't know he was there. Sad, kinda.

Tom slammed himself against me which brought me out of auto pilot. Our hips rocked together, he seemed to sink his self deeper inside me. It was almost too late for me but, he was soon to get his early morning delight. I could tell how his muscles began to tense more and more as he rubs up against me, His grunts started sound deeper and deeper. I couldn't help but let out a breathless giggle and he held on to me tighter, I kissed his jaw and his neck.

After he found his release, like before, he rest against me. I stroked his head with my free hand, the other held him to me, his arms were wrapped around my torso. He sighed, snuggling into my flesh. I gave a deep heavy sigh, what was I thinking...Sleeping with Tom Sawyer? He looked up at me and I gave a tired smile and he returned it. I was cool and slick with sweat, his skin stuck to mine a little and I shifted awkwardly. Tom raised up and kissed me...It was unexpected after a few long moments of only relaxed silence and soft breathing. I kissed him back, he pulled away and gently whispered in in my ear.

''I _love _you...'' He kissed my cheek and sat back to watch my reaction.

I went through several emotions over a five-second time frame...He even said 'you' instead of 'ya'.

I must have looked deranged with the facial expressions I made. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how I could say anything. But, I couldn't help laugh mentally...I felt like Becky Thatcher.

I grew cold...If Tom was real so, was Becky. How did they... Grow up?

Tom looked at me with patience, I guess it wasn't just in the moment babel. I didn't want him to be upset or wait to long.

I mentally sighed...

''I...'' Could I really say it? I never said it before unless it was to the parental units. ''I love you too.'' I smiled at him and hugged him.

Being a teenager sucks.

Tom hugged me tightly, ''Since the day I saw ya...I fell in love with you. You were so different...''

I felt thrilled and miserable at the same time.

Fricken Emotions...

''Tom...Have you thought it through?'' I asked, hoping he didn't and lose interest after I explained it.

''Yes, I did.'' He grinned, holding me so tight...I started think I wasn't breathing anymore.

I felt like we were being watched, me more intently then Tom was.

* * *

After he told me how he felt, we became inseparable.

Unbelievable if you ask me. Two months of dancing around each other, two nights of sleeping with one another and wha-la!

Somehow I think it was planned.

Too bad, Tom will have find out the hard way of my love of solitude...

Okay, maybe when I am send back he'll find out.

I was in one of the living rooms- I actually learned a few hallways after a week or two being with Tom- I was staring at one the paintings. It was of a young girl sitting at a bay window but not looking out of it but looking at the painter. I liked the wispy look of it.

I plopped down in one of the squishy armchairs. This room was more British styled then the other rooms, I loved the elegance and the feel of being trapped in one of Jane Austen's novels, everything was humorous, dramatic and ironic. I kicked up my feet on foot stool, spread my legs wide open. Not very lady like, but I didn't care I was wearing pants. I sighed, I was in deep relaxtion. I had avoided everyone, even Tom. Well, It's not like he was walking towards me and I turned around and ran off. I wasn't that cruel...But cruel enough to hide.

Haha...Cruel enough to Hyde. Get it?

Ugh, Now I feel a druggie going through withdrawals...I need something electronic to mess with, cell phone-doesn't matter if it flip or slides-iPod, or mp3player it doesn't matter! Ohh...How I crave to feel my computer's keys beneath my finger tips.

God, I need help.

Tom is wonderful boyfriend-I guess you could call him that-And I nick named him wolfy.

Why?

The sex...Well, the foreplay. Last night, we rolled around...Almost wrestling. It was so funny, he even growls! Of course I _Meow _if you know what I mean. He's the wolf-man to my Dracula...I likes to bite. I bit him last night too. Not hard, just a nip, a taste if you will. But sometimes it's so weird...Hear I am, making out with older version of Mark Twain's boy hero, but then there are other times where I couldn't give a good fuck. A little 'Monster mash' never hurt anyone.

''Sybil...'' A voice called from the doorway.

I turned around so fast, I think I have whip lash.

Dorian Gray...I almost forgotten about him.

''Mister Gray.'' I couldn't help but smirk, Tom's cockiness rubbed off on me.

He smiled charmingly at his name and walked over-no-floated over and sat in the chair across from me. He crossed his legs, still smiling...I hated him so much. What did he want?

''I can tell by your eyes, that are lovely by the way that you are wondering why I am talking to you.''

''Bravo.'' I simply scastically sneered, getting up to leave.

I kinda sound like Dorian.

I glanced back, he looked amused still sitting and perfectly relaxed...Not the least bit ruffled. I quickly walked out of the room and started to walk to dinning area, I didn't like to be around Gray he made me feel insecure and ugly even if he was charming with his insults so, maybe Tom would be there and I could spend some time with him...Maybe even do some _Monster mash..._Not on the table of course.


	5. Ch4:Dirty Little Secrets

**PHASES**

_Chapter four: The Cheeky Misadventures Of The Rod: Dirty Little Secrets._

_Note: This is sortof Skinner's point of view on the night...When Sawyer said those three little words.  
_

* * *

''Ah, fuck.'' His cocky accent echoed in his dim room.

Being invisible could have it's perks, the only bad side affects is that it was bloody darn hard to turn back and it fucks with your sleeping habits. So, Rodney made a habit of wandering the ship at night, spooking the workers and messing with Allan. But, after a while even though it was damn good fun it started to loose it's luster. After a while of wandering the halls a thought came to Rodney, '_Hey...Why not screw with the others?'_

He smiled wickedly to himself at the interesting people the league had gathered and what he could do to them.

Now, there was one question to answer.

Who to start with?

Hmmm, There were a lot of choices. He would start with the lovely Miss chemist Mina? The Rod smiled, oh yes it would be worth getting slapped by her if it ment he got to skim his fingers along her skin even for a mere moment. But, do vampires sleep at night? On second thought, even though Mrs. Harker made his pants tighten (that is when he occasionally wears them) he did mind being ripped to shreds.

_So, who can I bother?_

_Ahh, how about our clever lass of tomorrow?_

The invisible man grinned like a cheshire cat and chuckled, he almost forgot about getting her back for earlier.

Rodney whistled a tune as he strolled down the hall, scaring some of the workers or at least making them froze and walk the other way. He chuckled at their reactions.

Skinner came to her door and wondered if he should knock...He chuckled and quitely opened the door. He found Sybil snuggled under the covers and a wicked smile twisted his lips, he tip-toed over to the bed but before quitely shutting the door.

''aye, little girl.'' He whispered, gently sitting on the bed. He began to look about her room...She didn't have any personal affects, some clothes thrown here and there. Of course he knew that she wasn't going to stay forever, she left before 'missing home' and left Tom Sawyer down in the dumps for about two weeks before the young yank bugged the wits out of Nemo and brought Sybil back. Within those two weeks, the rod saw more of Gray then he ever saw when he first met him.

Yep, that snobbish prick has been avoiding the girl. Most likely likely due to what she said herself, '_I am independent middle class American girl...Got a problem?' _Rodney chuckled...Sybil stirred.

He frozed, covering one hand over his mouth.

Sybil sat up, rubbing her eyes then made a few grumbles before turning over and hiding her head under her pillow.

He sighed in relief...For no reason. He forgot he was invisable.

Now that was over he could resume getting the teenager back, he looked around...He could steal her under pants and plant them..._On who? Tom? That would very, very amusing_.

_Oh, wait...Maybe the old man! That should be great fun_.

_Hmmm...Maybe even that Dorian Gray?_

Skinner shook his head. _Nah, knowing him he'll keep it as a handkerchief or somethin'_

He chuckled at the thought and rosed to precede in searching for her kinckers, he picked up a small pair of tiny black shorts...Real tiny, barely covers nothing with pink lettering and cuteist skulls with hearts surrounding them. The theif guessed that was the modern undergarment for ladies...Men wouldn't wear frills...Well, atleast not those who appeacited the woman form and all it's glory.

He sighed and began searching for more modern undies to steal, then only did he realized that he was going through her dirty laundry.

_Well, that's not healthy, is it_.

He threw the black ones over his shoulder, where it landed in a chair in the corner, Skinner stood in the middle of a winkled used dirty clothes with his hands on his hips, looking around and poundering about the location of her 'clean' clothes.

Rodeny spotted a wooden cabinet...

_Ahhhhh...they must be in there._

He tip-toed over to the wooden mass and slowly, carefully opended one of the door...To his disappointment he didn't find any clothes-dirty or clean just towels,

_Why would she keep towels in here?_

The gentlemen theif searched the cabinet high and low, finding nothing but fluffy white towels, he had to admit they were quite soft. Sybil's soft snores brought him back to his mission but, for a moment he was taken back on her breathing, she didn't always snore. Yes, he had to admit on watching her sleep before, it's become a night time habit. He likes it when she falls asleep on the sofa in the blue palor, due to the late night musings that she has. A few nights earlier when he was watching her sleep he smiled softly at her tossing and turnings; he knew them all too well.

Sybil sat up, grumbled and began to clean her cabin. She folded and piled her dirty clothes on the chair in the corner which he had been sitting on piror to her awake, she then started to make her bed and then shove her bag in the same he was rooting in now.

Where was that thing anyways?

A soft noise like a coo from a dove stopped his mental rambling, he turned around slowly seeing Sybil's eyes open and awake.

''Fricken Zombies.'' She mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow at her comment and watched her lay with her eyes staring at the ceiling and apparently musing on a thought or two. It wasn't before long that she started to crawl around the floor, he had to hold his chuckles in.

Skinner almost lost it when she rammed her head and started to swear.

''Ahh...Hsss, God dammit.'' She grabbed her head.

Rodney watched her grope the wooden cabinet she just harmed her self with, he should have shut the door...He forgot most people didn't see very well in the dark, of course some people didn't have to steal in the dead of night to make a living...Well, what he was doing wasn't making a living it was making trouble. But, all was forgiven because her thick skull shut the door when she hit it.

Sybil hestated to open it, unsure if she wanted something from it.

Soon as she opened the same door he did she was on her ass cussing and hissing again but her curses-and he was almost damn sure of it-could be heard in the bowels of the ship, echoing and making the engineers become un-easy

He watched her lay in the floor, snuggling the wood and holding her palm to the wound. The young girl blushed for a moment or two before getting up on her knees and searching blindly in the dark, he covered his mouth to smother his chuckles. He stood smiling all knowing like, watching her..._She'll only find towels._

_Unless that is what she wants_?

* * *

Somehow Sybil ended up under the bed and it seemed like she was going to fall asleep there meanwhile Rodney was suffocating from laughter, his hand pressed firmly on his mouth, making sure not to even make a peep.

Within a few moments he was sure she fell asleep under there but he dare not move...Unless she was alert and there was the possibility of him making a noise. Then when Skinner was very postive about moving until a knock froze him in place and he heard Sybil's breath catch. Silence.

He heard the girl start to wiggle her way out from under the bed, he awkwardly tip-toed to the far corner, her dirty clothes softening his steps. As Rodney made it to the corner he stepped on bare floor and the wood groaned under him, he looked behind his shoulder...The door handle shifted and it opened. Light flooded the room and burned his eyes, he covered his face with his arm.

Tom Sawyer stepped in.

''Hello...'' The thief heard him whisper to the darkness.

_This is too...Son of a bitch..._

* * *

Pale thighs were wrapped tightly around sun kissed hips.

Skinner sat- jaw slightly open-on the chair in the far corner, watching the young Americans on the bed. Kisses were exchanged here and there but, a few times it looked if Sybil was consumed in her thoughts and not the physical act taken place. Tom did most of the work-he noted.

Rodney eyebrows were so high, they weren't even on his head-He never seen or a heard a couple like this. They weren't talkers or, screamers-That was for sure. All breaths and grunts, a little mewing here and there like before when he first saw them. His impression of this scene was pure lust but it turned very quickly into something more... First hard lust then became tender and then more passionate than the first.

_Well...The boy got more pleasure then she did this time._

Skinner crossed his legs, he was feeling a bit _lonely _about now.

He watched Sybil stroke Tom's hair, the yanks looked happy...The youth snuggling into pale flesh like she was his personal pillow, Sybil sighed...

_A bit frustated from no relief? _

Smiles were exchanged then a kiss, what came next caught him off guard a bit. ''I love you''...

_Did Tom say that? Maybe it was just the good feeling running through him after that little dessert._

Sybil looked just as off guard himself. She struggled at first to return the three little words...''I love you too.'' _Did she really now?_

Or was the moment speaking for the heart...Or was the frustration holding back the heart a little?

Tom hugged her to the point of choking,''I fell in love with ya...Ever since the day I saw you. You were so different...''

_Sybil, What will you say that?_

''Tom, have you thought this through?'' The girl asked...almost hopping for a no.

''Yes, I did.'' To her disappointment...A little.

Skinner watch them lay together, tired, drained and worldly happy. One tan arm wrapped around a white waist, Tom's blond hair and Sybil's Reddish brown rest against the other almost reflected the sun set. The youth was gone before the girl ever blinked, her eyes were like mirrors into her thoughts...Then she was gone as well. Rodney waited a bit before heading out ...For two reasons.

Erection and his mission.

He carefully removed a lacy black pair from her pack, smirking to himself before letting himself out.

_Now, who?_

Skinner sneaked into Allan's room..._Fuck_!

The bloody git was sleeping with his gun acrossed his chest. Skinner wasn't going to take any chances...

_Dorian it is_

Rodney grinned, Mister Gray was busy soaking in his bubble bath in a joining room of his cabin that the thief was able to hankerchief out of his stipped jacket and replace it with a nice folded lacy black fabric. _Won't he'll have a nice surprise..._

Skinner whistled a jolly tune all the way to his room after he left Gray's cabin.


	6. Ch5:Let It Be

**PHASES**

_Chapter five: Let it be. _

**Warning...Extremely long chapter-Please heed intermission...**

Or your legs will suffer if you are like me and sit on them.

* * *

I want to go home.

I feel depressed, my sex drive has died a bit and I think Tom's has too or he could just being a gentlemen. I don't want to tell him...If I do then I know...

_Know what? That he understand your home sickness?_

Yeah-wait, what?

_You heard me._

Okay...Who are you? It sounded like a girl-but it wasn't me.

_Well, I am obviously apart of you...Duh. I am the voice of your left._

Left what?

It sighed, it fricken sighed!

_Fuck, calm down...Jesus Christ._

Okay, okay...So what's the dillo?

_The dillo is that you, yes you, go tell Tom but... Personally_-

Seriously, I want to laugh...It's me and it's personal.

_Get it together, anyways-personally I would fuck him first._

Okay, I could do that. If the sex wasn't gonna be great, the foreplay was still awesome. _Yes, yes it is._

* * *

I found Tom in a living room, I think the same one I was in when that prick try to charm me. I smiled at him as he looked up from a book he was holding, leaning back on the sofa, he grinned his crooked master piece.

''Hey.'' He said, patting the seat next to him.

I smiled a bit more and sat down next to him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gently tugged me close. I rest my head on his chest and looked at the book he was reading. _Alice in wonderland_

I felt like Alice...Hell, I might even be her! And Tom is my cutie mad hatter, Dr.Jekyll could be the rabbit...It was the watch. Mina could be the red queen...When I see Mina, I think of red...I think of blood. I smell roses. I mused on seeing Mina chopping off Skinner's head for painting her white roses red...Nooo...Skinner could-would be that purple grinning cat, yes! Huh, no-wait. Dorian, yes, mister Gray could be the cat. Getting me into trouble and smiling like that. Skinner could just get his head chopped off, it's funny that way because he's english...And chopping heads ole' stuff.

Hmmm...On second-third thought, Rodney could be the cat...Because the Cheshire cat can be invisible too and I see Dorian Gray more as the smoking hookah caterpillar.

Yeah, that sounded about right.

Speaking of the charming devil, I soon learned why he started to speak to me and acknowledge me.

I asked Skinner if he knew what's up and I asked about why Dorian started to talk to me and I never heard a man laugh so hard like Rod did at my question.

I instantly narrowed my eyes and poked him and shook him by the arms until he spat out what was so god-damn funny.

''I took your underpants and gave them to Gray as a handkerchief...I told them it was from you.''

I slapped him. He ran away, trying to wipe away his face and I chased him throughout the ship jumping and whacking him on his bald head.

I sighed, Tom kissed the top of my head and I snuggled into him. We kissed briefly when Dorian happened to walk in, smiled at us, picked up a book off the table in front of us and left, winking at me. I glared. Tom didn't catch his wink, his book was in his face. I pulled it down and kissed him, he dropped Alice and we fell side ways on the cushions kissing and rubbing...I don't think it will go any further then that...Well, in this room anyways.

I snaked my way in his shirt, massaging his chest and sides, I tickled him a bit on purpose. He chuckled, smoothing the strains from my face, kissing me. Eyes, nose, cheek, cheek, forehead then lips...A few more strayed kisses on my neck. I loved this country boy, I have to admit it. I do love him.

I truly do.

For a few seconds as he hands roamed my body and his mouth nibbled at my flesh, I wondered where was the voice...Wouldn't she like to comment on it?

Silence.

Maybe it's all in my head-Ha- it already is.

Our hips started to grind together, on impulse or premeditated? Who knows. Poor Tom, I was wearing pants...I should wear skirts more often nowadays for his benefit. I wrap my legs around his hips, snuggling myself into him, letting him sneak his hands up my shirt, under my bra to grope me.

''Do you want to...'' I whispered in his ear, ''Right here?''

His crooked smile split his lips, ''I don't think Nemo would appreciate that.'' His breath tickled my neck, I knew he wouldn't be able to walk all the way to our rooms...They weren't far away but still-He wouldn't last long.

''What he doesn't know won't hurt him.'' I kissed his mouth, needful and wet.

He had to give in.

He had to.

We didn't get to, Jekyll walked in...Saw us, his face became the deepest red I ever seen and turned on his heel. I started to laugh and Tom did too. Poor Doctor Jekyll, will he ever get a break? After our sides were sore we sat up and I smoothed and fixed my clothes, Tom didn't have to-He was always a mess. I tighten my tail and gave him one last kiss before walking out. ''Later then.'' I waved without turning around to look.

I didn't know where I was going to go. I didn't want to go back to my room, that would be boring. I didn't want to go back to Tom, he needed to cool off some and I was still kinda mad at Skinner, Poor Jekyll...I couldn't face him without laughing at him. No doubt he wouldn't be able to talk to me without blushing. I just wandered around, avoiding others and keeping my _will _strong.

I know I wanted to go back home...But not right now, I didn't want to go anywhere.

I hummed, going through the halls, peeking into open rooms. Smiling at workers as I passed by and frowning at Mister Q in the study.

I walked towards Mina's room, the hall that contained her cabin was always dim...I am guessing she preferred the slight darkness. I peeked in, she was arranging her beakers and vials and looked up at me, I smiled weakly and gave a half hearted wave. She actually returned my weak smile and went back to her work.

I scooted on down the hall. Glowing.

* * *

_Why haven't you told him yet?_

Huh.

_You heard me._

Yeah,yeah where did you go earlier?

_I was musing_.

About what?

_Whatever you were musing about...You know the only reason why you are hearing my-our voice is that you are too much self aware_.

Over developed consciousness ?

_Exactly_.

So, is this just a phase?

_Maybe-Maybe not, it depends_.

Could it be related to me being here?

_Possibility._

Tom is sexy...I love his broad shoulders...I love his back, I like caressing the muscles there, I like kissing his spine, I like kissing the silvery scars I find too.

_I know, I love that too. His leg fetish is adorable and smexy._

Hahaha! I know, when he kissed my thighs and then all the way down to my ankles I feel bubbles in my chest and tummy.

_Butterflies._

Yep.

How about when he lifts your leg up in the air and starts to kiss the underside?

_Perrrrrrfect_.

Umhmm.

_We got off track. Why haven't you told him?_

I dunno...I guess I have to fuck him first, don't I?

_Yeppers, so after dinner visit him in his cabin...And you know._

I know, I know...I'll wear a skirt.

_With nothing underneath._

Of course.

* * *

Dinner was bearable, Jekyll took supper in his room.

_I wonder why?_

Sea food again, yuck. But, oh wells. I nibbled as best as I could on some squid...It was weird but tolerable.

I still rather eat my own foot.

Tom was wolfing his down, Quartermain chewed fast for an old man, Nemo savored his meal. Skinner made me laugh, I could see the bits of food sliding down his throat through his half buttoned black coat. Mina, wasn't here like Jekyll..._Maybe she was busy?_

Dorian on the other hand, toyed with his. Moving his grub side to side with his sliver folk, looking bored...He caught my eye, I looked away. I stared at my plate..My appetite faded away, I felt a little sick.

''Wot wrong with you?'' Skinner asked, mouth full.

I guess he was asking me...I looked up and smiled, ''Oh. Nothing...Just thinking.'' Smiling was hurting my cheeks.

''Right and I am the prince of darkness.'' Dorian smirked and looked at me...All knowing like.

''Could have fooled me.'' I smirked back, I was still well enough to smart off.

Skinner coughed and laughed.

Tom grinned, cheeks puffed with food.

Quartermain peered at us through his glasses, a faint smile.

Dorian still smiled.

I picked at my dinner, I didn't want to look at Gray's face any longer. I didn't.

I felt put on the spot, I hated that...I hate this.

_What do you expect being the only girl at the table? __You are eye candy for those that care to look._

Expect Skinner, he doesn't look to care to look.

_Oh, how do you know that...? You can't see his eyes even with his glasses off. _

I am not his type.

_Do invisible thirty something pervs have a type?_

Yeah..Maybe. Quartermain doesn't look.

_He's old and prefers woman slightly closer to his age_.

Like forty something?

_Yeah._

Jekyll likes Mina.

_That he does._

So, does Dorian over there.

_And so does Tom._

Ouch.

_Sorry..._

_Maybe he does a little but, he's like you more._

I guess.

_..._

* * *

When Dinner was over and I was pacing my room. The voice didn't come, it didn't matter...I wasn't in need of comfort.

I was in control.

I sighed, ''Why do I feel this way?''

_Because I filled you with doubts and regrets?_

That could be it. So, I got my skirt on and no panties.

_Time to head to Tom's room then._

If he's there.

_If he's there._

* * *

I walked..._Slowly_ at first then powered walked, making sure I didn't revel anything to anybody other than Tom.

I sighed a little and knocked on his door.

Waiting sucks.

_That it does._

I heard him come to the door then as soon as he opened it I pushed him back into the room, wrapping my arms around him, kissing him.

He was nicely surprised.

Tom scooped me up in his arms, sucking on my neck, teasing my flesh. I nipped his ear lobe, gently.

''Maybe this time...'' I bounced on the bed, pulling him with me. ''We won't be interrupted.''

He grinned and began to unbutton his shirt when I stopped him.

''I'm wearing a skirt Tom. We don't have to be fully naked...'' I whispered in his ear, almost kissing it.

Tom rubbed my thighs, inching his way upwards. I love to snuggle him, I kept my arms around him, kissing him...He felt no scrap of cloth under my skirt and looked up at me. I smiled seductively. ''Just for you...'' I winked at him.

He chuckled and kissed me hard.

''Just for me? Why Sybil..." He smiled.

I put hand over his mouth, he licked my skin. ''Nice try. Anyways, do you want to play around first...Or get straight to it?''

Tom squinted his eyes and thought about it, I nibbled on his bottom lip...Bored for a few seconds while he made his decison. ''I really can't think while ya doing that.'' He spoke the words so softly, smirking down at me...Well, he tried to but I was pulling on his lower lip.

''Good. It doesn't suit you anyways.'' I calmly smiled, shrugging a bit.

Tom had his mouth open slightly, smiles tugging at the corners of his mouth as if her was shocked but amused at the same time. A bulge in his pants that had been making it's self more known with each passing moment distracted me...He rolled over and then I was on top, my hair fell over my left shoulder. ''Well, what do ya want to do.'' He massaged my hips and my sides.

''Well...Let's get straight to it then...'' I lean down to kiss him, our lips mashed together in a heated embrace.

I cradled his face in my hands, his began to roam, moving from thighs to back then to the back of my neck making me shiver. I have super sensitive skin on my neck, people can -well guys- can rub my thighs and squeeze my nipples and get no real response but touch my neck and I'll melt in their hands. It's weird I know.

As we rolled around a bit I realized-then he realized her was stilling wearing his guns. I laughed, he licked the side of my face to which I whined 'Ew' and began wiping furiously at my cheek with my sleeve all the while trying not to giggle. He placed the colts gently on his night stand and I just layed back, still wiping my cheek with one arm behind my head. ''Can we, uh- just get naked?'' He asked, sitting on the bed...Pulling me to him by my leg. Tom rubbed my legs, I paid no attention to his question or his touches for a few moments until he straddled me, vest off and shirt unbuttoned.

''I dunno...'' I whispered, pulling him into a hug.

''Ya don't have ta if you don't wanna.'' He whispered back, hugging me and nuzzling me.

''Your too nice.'' I giggled, kissing him.

''I couldn't be mean to ya even if I wanted to.'' He kissed me back several times.

I could.

_Yes, you-I could._

Not on purpose...

_Unless you got tired of him_

Already losing hope, eh?

_We both are._

''I wore this skirt for you, you know...To make it easier on the both of us.'' I said very matter-of-factly...Also very mother like if you think about.

''Oh...Well...I-'' He began but I cut him off.

''Let's just have a good time.'' I kissed him with a bit of tongue.

We ended up keeping our clothes on, He didn't seem to mind too much at all but, that could all be just a front. Or he found it quite a relief to not have to searching or cross the other side of the room for his pants, they were at his knees. I thought our little play time would just be once but he had the stamina tonight, I didn't mind so much at all. I was sexing him up, making him feel good until I would make him upset by me wanting to go home. Tom rest against me, panting sightly until he started to thrust, rising himself up sightly, putting his weight on his left elbow while he kept a grip on my hip with his right. He nuzzled me and I held myself close to him, I enjoyed his lazy thrusts...It seemed he wasn't in no hurry and we could both enjoy it.

I let the orgasm bubble up inside my core before boiling my veins when he started to pump harder-his patience coming undone- with pleasure and it tingled my finger tips to my toes, it was nice even if it was a small one and didn't last very long. He snapped tight against me, I felt if he squeeze me any harder I would break in half, he must have had a strong one to suffocate me in a bear-orgasm- hug.

* * *

INTERMISSION. Seriously, this is a Intermission-Go get a snack or go pee or, whatever you need to do- like a good stretch maybe?

...

DUN DUN DUN.

Done?

Here we go!

* * *

''_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo...What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here...'_' I sung, more like whispered into a book.

I sat in the school library , I looked around...This wasn't my school. There is blood every where, people laying...Motionlessness under desks...Blood pooling around their bodies. Some display cases were in ruin, apparently shot at. This all looked vaguely familiar...

I became very still...I knew what this was, but it's on the very tip of my tongue. Where am I? Some of the guys under the desks are dead...Have white caps near them or on them. They look like jocks...They look like jocks. I look at the book in my hands, it is bible. A Bible? Sure, my family believes in god but we're not church goers...Why would I be reading a bible? I read it once, liked it but, I don't-didn't plan on reading it again. Anyways, where the fuck am I? And why are people dead!

Wait.

I got up, quietly, carefully...It was silent, too silent.

I creep around, bible in hand and heart traveling light-years every four seconds. Books, splattered with blood. Computers smashed or knocked over the floor, more dead people laying under the tables or near them. More blood.

It's like an aftermath of a horror movie.

This had to be a dream, I wanted to wake up.

''Come on'' I hiss, pinching myself..very hard. ''Come on.''

As I look up, thinking I see movement, I began to fall backwards. I land on the floor, laying in blood-not my own and my head throbbing like hell. The room flips upside down and I am looking at the ceiling as if it's the floor...Blood drips on to the ceiling, I close my eyes...Wishing it away.

I peek...I am hanging off my bed in cold sweat.

I let the rest of myself slide off into the floor, it didn't hurt much, just my naked ass was cold. I don't hear anyone breathing or a peep from Tom...He must have woke up and left. Or was I in his room? I looked around, yep I was in his cabin. I am shaking, what the fuck did I dream? I sit up, my head is spinning so I half-heartily throw myself on the bed, covering myself up in the sheets. I snuggle into the pillow he slept on, I breathe in his scent...It's hard to describe, it smells like the ocean and then...Something sweet, I think it's honey suckle. I kissed the pillow like a retard, I can't help it. Tom makes me feel happy and warm inside, sometimes I do call it love...But let's not get a head of myself.

What gives?

I never have nightmares, I never get scared...What did I dream?

''Hey...Have a nightmare?'' The pillow talked.

I jumped back, was I still dreaming?

The pillow chuckled and pulled me closer to it, it had hair and was slick and smelled like Tom. It was Tom.

''Calm down there, Sybil...It's just me.'' He whispered, kissing my temple.

I snuggled into him, he was warm, he is comfort, he is safety. At least that is what I feel.

Ha, listen to me. I use to say 'think'.

''What did ya dream?'' He whispered softly.

''I have no idea. I just know it was red and scary...'' I whispered back.

Tom pulled me close, chest against chest, thighs touching thighs...I couldn't help but throw one leg over his hips. There was a soft chuckle on his breath, it warmed my ear. I cuddled him, nuzzled him and he didn't seem to mind. ''I'm I scary?'' He whispered almost seductively.

I giggled and kissed his nose, ''You wished.''

He grabbed my hips and pulled me under him, pinning my hands just above my head.

''Whata about now?'' He kissed my throat, the situation-more like position- gave me that same throb I felt the first time. This was good, I was kinda tired of not incorporating our play into the sex, we needed something to spice it up a bit. Tom was sucking on the flesh of my neck, holding my wrists tight but I wiggled a bit anyways.

''Nope.'' I smiled, wrapping one leg around his waist.

He chuckled and it hummed against my neck, I know he was going leave some bruises-hickeys.

''Do you want me to bite you?'' I grumbled, shifting my hips...Tom put hand over my mouth.

''Try me.'' He was so serious when he looked down on me, I wasn't sure he was kidding or not.

I couldn't answer him so, I licked him and tried nibbling on the rough skin of his palm, his skin was so warm against mine. He chuckled and removed his hand, bending down to kiss me I moved my head away from his. He was taken back a bit but as soon as I let a giggle slip he consumed my lips with his, while we made out I had a second agenda. I tried to wiggle one of my hands free-my right one- but he clamped down and my little strength vanished.

I felt weak and vulnerable.

Without the use of my hands and my legs wrapped around his hips, unable to speak or even breathe with the rough kissing I felt trapped. I know that Tom was liking my rough play, I guess girls from this time didn't fight their men a lot-well not in the sexual since- He let me bite him for goodness sake, he loves it when I rake my nails down his back. But, I never guess he would like to pen me down...

Would like to feel me struggle under his strength.

I tore my head away from his, I gasped for air and he chuckled-releasing me from his grip, I rubbed my wrists. Tom kissed my forehead and nuzzled my hair, I realized we didn't have our clothes on-I am almost forgotten around the fourth round we got so hot and ripped them off. His erection was pressing on the inside of my thigh, his lips were at my throat again, I rested my hands upon his shoulders. Then I got a wonderful pleasing idea, something we would both enjoy before I broke him with my bad news.

''Hey Tom...'' I had the tone of a sweet innocent.

He gave me a strange look but with a intrigued smile.

''Wanna switch roles for a bit?'' I kissed him once then twice.

''Switch roles...?'' He looked slightly confused for a second before it slowly dawned on him.

I smiled at him, ''I want tops.''

He twisted his lips, looking away as if deciding what to do. Tom looked back at me gave a crooked grin, ''You'll have to fight me.''

''Easy.'' I rolled my eyes, mocking him.

''Oh?'' He smirked a little like Dorian.

My eyes flickered from his to his lips, I pretended I was going to kiss him. He fell for it, leaning in and BAM-I pushed back, he grabbed the sheets to stop himself from going over the foot of the bed. I laughed evilly and scrambled to push him off completely before he could right himself up. He fell but not before dragging me with him, we landed on the hard wood together. My knees hurt, He groaned about his back. I had tops.

I giggled, straddling him.

''Here? On the floor?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''Why not? I am sure your back could take me, I am not so rough.'' I smiled innocently.

He snorted.

''Give up?'' I purred, leaning down a bit.

''Yeah-No!'' He flipped me on to the floor, a little hard.

He scrambled on top of me, penning me. ''How does it feel?'' He grinned, kissing me.

''Uncomfortable.'' I shrugged somewhat nonchalant like. ''But what makes you so sure you have the upper hand?''

''Oh, the difference between...'' He murmured.

''Between a man and a woman? You just had to go there, didn't you.'' I tried bucking him off, I wasn't going to give up not if he was relying on his male tributes against my female ones. I was going to become a spartan women against him.

My pitiful revolt was no use, he just chuckled at my attempts. ''Gettin' head start, Sybil?''

I then tried biting him, not hard, but just enough to let him know I meant business...He bit back! The son of a gun bit my neck, it gave me goosebumps. I still wiggled under him to point of almost thrashing around until he let me out of grip and I lunged and pushed him on to his back. Something was pumping in my veins, I basked in the sense of our rough play.

We rolled around the floor, between playful shoves and tackles were kisses ranging from sloppy passionate to small tenderness. I was pushed on my back and Tom was immediately on me, mounting into his position, before I could protest he was already inside me. I am beginning to feel tired and sleepy to fight back too hard so I wiggled about but, I was in a vice grip and he still continued to thrust, so I let him have tops...For now.

It didn't take that long for the shallow breathes to come spilling out of his lips and his muscles to tighten and constrict around me, only releasing the strain when his body had reached it's limit and it's purpose. The floor was hard beneath me, I am sure to have bruises on my ass for this one. Tom laid on top of me, his fluffy slightly sweaty hair tickled my neck and chin, he's breath was slowing down and at one point I was sure he had fallen asleep.

''Tom...'' I mumbled.

''Hmmm...?'' He snuggled into me.

''I want to-'' I swallowed...Why was my heart beginning to sped up? Maybe I am nervous.

_Go ahead, say it. _

''I- I'm a bit home sick, Tom.'' I blurted out.

Tom looked up at me with tired eyes, I searched for an answer on his sun kissed face.

I realize how little I know about besides the fact I read only one source on him...I know him as a child, not a man.

''If ya want to go...''He trailed off.

''If you don't want me too...''I began but, he shook his head.

''I can't keep ya away from your home.'' He kissed my shoulder. He kinda sounded a little depressed if not fully.

I smiled and kissed his head, we snuggled in the floor for a moment or two before heading back to the bed and then we fell asleep.

The sheets were soft and cool.

* * *

I didn't officially wake up until the six or seventh time Dr.Jekyll- well assuming it was him by his red hair and mutton chops- prodded me. As the once blurry world slowly came to focus I realized I wasn't in Tom's room anymore...Neither was I in mine. I was in a strange new room...The infirmary.

''Huh.'' My mouth refused to work properly and it came out weird.

''You-you are finally responsive.'' he stuttered, smiling at me.

I gave him a look like...What.The.Fuck.

''You were screaming in your slumber...'' A velvety voice cooed, I realized it was Mister Gray.

I oddly rolled my head to my left and there the immortal was...Smiling.

He would get satisfaction out of my pain...But why was I screaming? I don't even remember what I dreamed.

''I...Don-Don't get it.'' My tongue slapped around my mouth, numbed.

''Apparently it was some sort of night terror...'' He continued, speaking matter-of-factly.

I swallowed and my throat burned and I sightly gagged; I thought I could taste blood spurting from my throat...Was it bleeding?

Wait. I am naked...Under these sheets. I hope Tom didn't carry me naked...That would be embarrassing. I shift my eyes where Dorian was sitting...He had some white fabric in his long fingers...Maybe Tom did cover me up before moving me. Thank- god he has some sense in him.

''Do you remember your dream,hmmm?'' Gray's voice was sweet...Sickly sweet.

I shook my head-I closed my eyes- But I could only grasped the darkness of it...Little flashes of light blurred with the color red-the hue seemed to hum, growing louder and louder until I realized it wasn't a humming but a scream...Was it my own voice? No this one was deep...And familiar. Accompanying the scream was soft cackling and pops as if bullets firing in the distance, I had a deep dark sadness at the assumption of who the voice belong to and from my dumb dream before I think I knew what happened. But I wasn't going to linger on it because some one was patting my arm...Did I fall asleep?

Bav.

It sounded like him...I only heard him scream once and that was when he broke his leg...Well, three people broke his leg and gave him nasty bruises. I had to get revenge on them even though he told me not to and to leave it alone but, I couldn't let a thing like this go unpunished. I was going to kill them or worse torture them...I was going to turn into a woman version of Hyde and make them wished I would kill them quick. But atlas I was unable to reap justice, the three were arrested on a unrelated crime as soon as I went looking for the bastards and I have no idea if they are still serving some time or if their out.

''Miss Sybil...'' Jekyll patted my arm again.

My eyes snapped open and I must have frighten him a little at my sudden movement for he drawled back from me. Mister Gray laughed-no- chuckled at me...Or him.

''Where is...Tom?'' I was slightly embarrassed to ask because I knew that they knew...Well, who wouldn't?

Gray and Jekyll exchanged looks...I glared and my nostrils couldn't help but flare slightly.

''Well, Little Sybil...'' Dorian began.

Little? Little! I crossed my arms over my chest. I could see that the 'good' doctor thought it was quite adorable.

''-Tom is sleeping right now, it's that right Jekyll?'' Gray didn't take his eyes off me, I still pouted.

''Yes that is right, poor boy was so exhausted watching over you...'' Jekyll nodded his head.

Wait...Hold, Hold. Wait up a second. Sleeping? Exhausted watching over me?

''How long-'' I asked whoever out of the two would answer. ''How long was I asleep?''

''Two-three days...I had to sedate you, you know. You were not yourself...'' Henry didn't look me in the eyes, was Hyde talking...If so what was he telling him?

_What do you think?_

I guess something vile and sadistic...?

_Maybe so._

Where did you go?

_Huh?_

Where did you go?

_I was_..._Somewhere._

You don't remember...?

_Do you?_

''Sybil...Do you remember anything at all...Anything?'' He still wouldn't meet my eye.

''N-No.'' I shook my head, ''I rarely have nightmares you know...''

Gray still watched me, like a cat would to a mouse. I didn't like playing cat and mouse...I liked Cat and Cat.

''You never have nightmares?'' Dorian's eyebrow lifted slightly.

''Well, no if I never did have nightmares then I wouldn't have screamed bloody mary a few days ago.'' I snapped at him but, he seemed unaltered.

''I think the sedation is wearing off...'' He casually stated towards Dr.Jekyll.

Fuck you, Bitch! I murmured the words in my head. I heard my mind softly agree.

''Anyways...'' I ignored Dorian, aiming my subject change towards Henry. ''How is everyone?''

Jekyll chuckled. "F-Fine, fine. Just that Allan gave young Thomas such a scolding about-about...About-''

Dorian interrupted him, ''-You two. It seems you and the 'other' American have become quiet an item...''

I started to sputter at his accusation.

Gray chuckled. ''You can't denie it.''

''I can denie your face.'' I spat the words at him even if they didn't make any sense but, the intent was clear.

''Yes, what Gray said.'' Jekyll quickly recovered, ''Have you two...Thought about-''

''Yep.'' I cut him off, he had already said enough. ''I asked Tom that already.''

''So, it was actually him that fell for you and not the other way around?'' Dorian inquired.

''He fell and I confirmed it, if that's what you mean.'' I huffed.

* * *

I awoke to a mummy leaning over me.

I jerked and let out a small scream, flipping the blankets over my head. Maybe I was still dreaming?

''Aye, Sybil!'' Coughed a laughing Rod. ''It's me Skinner!''

I peeked from under the sheets, he waved at me. I glared, ''I hate you!'' I smiled.

Then I frowned.

''What in god's rainbow skittle world happened to you?'' I stared at his half bandaged invisable body.

''Well, While you were enjoying a good snooze some of us had work to do.'' I chuckled -no- more liked wheezed.

''Oh...The mission thing.'' I grasped little from what he said.

''Yes, the mission thing.'' He shook his head and chuckled. ''Well, as _you can see _I've been burned.''

''Badly.'' Called Henry from across the room. ''To where you are BED RIDDEN.'' He glared at the mummy Rod.

I could imagine Skinner's expression, it would be the same I wore when force to do something me-a teenager doesn't like.

I looked at him and gave a weak smile. ''I feel like it's my fault.''

''Why?'' He hovered closer.

''I dunno...Maybe I could have pushed you out of the way-'' I began to say softly when he cut me off a tad bit angry,

''-No. Sybil, no. Don't say a thing like that! I pushed...Tom out of the way, I didn't want any harm on your lad.''

I only stared at him, I slowly took every word that he said and examined it closely before the realization hit my chest and a sense of agunish lumped into my throat. I felt horrible, I felt like shit, I began to flip.

''Tom...?'' I whispered.

Skinner nodded.

How could i be such a heartless bitch? How could I want to leave in the middle of battle? Sure, I wasn't very useful but...I couldn't leave eveyone hanging, especially Tom.

Tom.

''Don't worry your pretty head.'' He laughed, ''Tom is doing fine. He's just...Going through a tough time.'' He sighed.

It took me a moment but I took a deep breath...Did someone die? Did Mina die...?

I cleared my throat.

''Wha- Why? What happened?'' I looked at him very intently

He broke our gaze and looked down, rubbing the back of his head and shaking his left leg up and down a little. ''Well, little Sybil...''

Little? What is with everyone?

''...Sybil, Allan's-''

''Dead.'' Tom walked in through the door.

I didn't look up at him. I didn't want to see what he was wearing upon his face.

The tone of his voice already confirmed what I would see in his eyes. But, in spite of myself I looked up at him anyways.

''Skinner, shouldn't you be tied to your bed and getting some much needed rest?'' His voice was Tom's but...Then it wasn't.

Skinner nodded and got up, I didn't even know he had to get around with crutches. How long was I out this time? I watched Rod hop painfully across the room into another bed, Jekyll helped him. Then he waved, I held back my laugh-holding my hand over my mouth laughter wasn't wanted right now-I waved back.

Tom sat down in Skinner's chair.

''Where did you get the gown?'' He asked, casually.

''Huh-Oh.'' I looked down. I was in a pretty white gown with frills around the collar and a pink ribbon holding it closed.

''Um-I dunno...I've been in and out lately.'' I fumbled with the collar.

He smiled a little then frowned. ''Has Jekyll over dosing you?''

''I...Don't think so.''

''Sybil.'' He said calmly, ''I want ya ta stay a little longer. Until...Until things stop being-''

''Crazy?'' Skinner interjected. Wow that was a subject change.

''Yeah, Crazy.'' Tom grinned.

I am going to miss Mr.Q...And his glares, his not impressed by females devil may care tude. End of an era.

Poor Mister Q.

''So, Allan's six feet under in Africa?'' I mused. Calling him by his first name was a little weird.

''Yeah.'' Tom answered. ''And ya look a little pale, Sybil.''

''I do?'' I sounded sleepy.

''Yeah.''

''Huh.'' I closed my eyes for a second and then this bear started shaking me.

I slapped it hard.

Tom stared at me in shock.

''Opps, Sorry...Thought you were a bear.'' I laughed sheepishly.''

He started to laugh, his left cheek was bright red...Must being stinging.

''Aye, Sybil...Whatcha gone do that for?'' Rod called from across the room. Jekyll was fixing his bandages.

''I thought he was this bear...That started to shake me...'' Did I fall asleep again?

Skinner laughed and Jekyll gave me an odd look, Tom just smiled at me.

''You know...'' I sat up. ''I will stay a little longer but, it will only be for a few days...I can't stay any longer then that!''

I was beginning to huff. ''I have a little brother and parents and friends...'' I trailed off.

Tom smiled sweetly at me, hiding his misery behind his eyes. ''I have a family and friends too...Sybil, But my duty is here for right now.''

''Your not getting it, Thomas.'' I laughed at him, ''My people don't know where I am...I bet there has been a bunch of search parties so far...Well-Maybe not so much.''

''Why do ya say that?'' Tom cocked his head a bit.

''Because I used to run off a lot and not tell a soul where I was going or where I was...Some times I still do run off but, I tell them where I am going...Most of the time.'' I gripped the sheets, twisting the fabric in my small hands, wrenching it.

Tom was quite as he looked at me, I just stared back with a faint smile.

I glanced through my bangs at Rod, he was being fussed at by the good Doctor, I kept my snickering to myself.

''Stop staring at me.'' I turned Tom, snapping my head where my hair was thrown to one side. ''Haven't you ever run off to _play_?''

My emphases 'play' because I knew that one would ring a bell...When he run off in Mark Twain's classic and the town thought he was dead but, he returned and was greeted as a hero.

As I thought, it struck a cord.

He raised an eyebrow and shifted in his seat, ''Yes...Yes I have.''

I smiled and turned away, but my eyes were starting to sting with tears.

There was no mister Q to cuss at, to laugh at, to be scolded by.

It must be harder for Tom...losing a _Brother _and a _father._

Poor Tom.

Oh well, as The Beatles always sung...

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, There will be an answer...Let it be._

_For they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see, there will be a answer..._

_ Let it b_e...


	7. Chapter 7

**PHASES: Tantalize me.  
**

_Chapter six: The check up._

* * *

The young man jokes and flirts with his staff as he runs from patient to patient in this little clinic downtown, he flashes a charming smile at his clients and the fall in love with him, it didn't matter if they male or female they trusted him without a second thought.

What a wonderful world to live in.

The youthful doctor ran a hand through his short brown hair, he sighed and plopped down some medical files on his office desk. He was a little tired but in high spirits this morning, he chuckled at nothing and leaned back in his chair. He then began to rub the metal of his desk, cold...Steely cold. Today was a Grey morning, a little rainy and a bit gloomy, it reminded him of the morning strolls in London. After a few moments of reminiscing he rubbed the sides of his face and began to dive into his work.

He began filtering through the files, softly reading of the names.

''Mister Harry Lovetts...'' He is currently suffering terrible back and stomach pains, sometimes so terrible he would wake up crying. He is 53, married for twenty-two years. No children, his wife's name is Mary.

''Mrs. Fiona Kizito...'' She has appointment for a mammogram. She is thirty-three, two kids.

''Miss Sybil Lane...'' She is a lot younger than most of his patients he'd been taking care of this week, age six-teen...On the edge of seventeen it would seem by her D.O.B, Red brown hair, hazel green eyes... She fainted at her work a day earlier. The company she's working for wanted some tests taking, they are either assuming drugs or pregnancy, but really it was most likely just plain dehydration.

The Doctor sat back in his chair, rubbing his jaw. Her name was familiar and yes about a million other girls shared the same name but there was just something about her file that peaked his interest. He looked up at the clock, ticking above the door. Her appointment was in a few hours, three to exact.

The young man yawned and stretched; he needed to get some more coffee.

* * *

Sybil woke up side ways, head hanging off the side of the bed on this glorious morning.

Well, not glorious...It looked like a gray blob puked all of the sky and left bleak rainy clouds in it's wake. She groaned and shimmed her head under her pillow, the foreboding sky reminded her of her doctor's appointment and she wish she died and instead of fainted yesterday. The Byrds played softly across her her room, she had left her ipod playing on her computer.

'Turn,Turn,Turn...' Their voices soothed her so, the music fit the rainy day.

After a good soak in the tub she ate some toast and to her disgust drank some orange juice.

Orange juice was one of liquid versions of Evil besides Nite Quil...That was evil in it's purest liquidized form.

No one was up...Wait, no one was even here. Her father gone on a business trip, her mother and little bro away to grandma's for a day; that was good. They didn't need to fret over her little spell at work which was most likely nothing at all...She was really thirsty that day and just didn't grab something drink all day...Well, she was actually not eating much or drinking any the day before she fainted but she wasn't going to do that anymore.

The young girl sighed and licked her sleeve to get all the evil off her tasted buds as she put her dishes in the sink, she sat in the living room for a bit, rubbing her dog Poncho's belly before going to put a bit of makeup for her appointment. A little eye liner doesn't hurt.

The face in the mirror looked un-happy and she knew why.

* * *

The young doctor looked up at the clock, it was almost time and Miss Lane still hasn't signed in yet.

He doubled check with the nurses to see if it was a screw up but as far as they know a teenage girl named Sybil hasn't signed in or even walked through the front doors. The man peeked out into the waiting room, a bunch of old people 50 and up;some grandmothers with little ones. No teen girl in sight.

He sighed and went about his work, giving pills to seniors, it's amazing what you can get when you are at that age and with the medical coverage that you have. It's wonder have the things elderly have to take is legal, a few crying tots but with his smiles and sweet soothing voice plus some loli pops took care of the screams.

''Doctor Hallward, Patient Miss Lane has just signed in...Poor thing, caught up in the wind and rain while walking here.''

He nearly fell out his chair when he heard the news. He wanted to know...He craved at any clue of who she might be.

''Thank you, tell her I'll be right there.'' He gave a charming smile and gracefully moved to grab her file from the nurse who gave a shy blush and went to go tend to Miss Lane. The doctor smiled to himself before going to pour some hot chocolate one of the nurses made not to long ago- it was still quite hot-For Miss Sybil.

* * *

I was soaked walking to the clinic, I paid for a taxi but we got stuck in traffic so I just shoved him the money and ran the rest of the way. The rain came down hard, the coldness was everywhere. I tried to keep moving as fast I could but the cold chilled me to the bones and after a few minutes of enduring the freezing rain the cold wasn't as sharp as it was... It became numb. I began to think I had frost bite when I finally made it to the building.

I awkwardly made my up the clinic stairs.

The building was old, use to be a grand old house until it was stripped of it's period airs and remolded to serve as a dentist office first then that business went under after three years and became this clinic. The grayish white brick was chipping here and there, there was still remnants of the old house; it's lavish courtyard with it's ancient stone benches and crackling angels looming behind weeds and suffocating inside bushes.

The plants and the skies were looking gloomy and bleak then usual.

I passed an old couple sitting on the front porch, they were silent...Looking beyond the streets and building surrounding us, there was something in the way of their eyes...No flicker of memories passing behind their faded and vague stare, something more complicated...Something bone chilling. I can assume one of them was going to die, the somber of this silence gave the oracle of death more real and closer then I was comfortable with.

I shuddered slightly, pushing my way inside.

I signed in, shaking, cold and wet. My hair which was down today stuck to my shoulder and neck, I tried to write my name without blotching the paper. The nurse at the desk was kind, I could tell by her smile and warm eyes. She fetched another nurse to bring me a soft blanket to wrap around me like a shawl, I thanked her, it helped with the cold a little.

The number one thing I hate about hospitals or clinics, dentists is that their offices are always cold.

Glancing around the waiting room I only see old wrinkly faces and some snot nosed smooth rosy cheeks sitting upon the winkle faces' laps. I never want to grow old...I really don't. I don't want kids that much either, I think I would be a terrible mother...I can barely even look after myself sometimes. But I would choose having kids as the lesser of two evils, I don't quite think I could handle the aging reflection in the mirror as well I could handle a little baby.

_Dorian Gray..._

I wonder if he has figured out the truth behind my undies? Or is he still crooning over Mrs. Harker...Like Tom.

No, Tom likes me still right?

No answer from my mind, maybe I left her behind?

It's been a short while since I left the 3-D library and ended up on the a Paris street. That is one thing Nemo needs to work on; the landing. The man could send me back to my era but not where I lived...That's how I ended up in the french city. I remember the almost burnt smell of the leather seat of the machine, all those gears humming and the rush as if I was falling. I felt dizzy all a sudden and rested my head against my hands.

I shivered at the thought of having to go through something like that again and again. Who knows where I would up next time? I think I should start carrying my cell phone and ipod when I go back to the past...If I end up on Easter island maybe I could catch a faint signal and call dad...I mentally giggled at the thought of his expression when I would tell him to come and get me from the island, he won't believe it.

My pants started to hum, I panicked for a second. Was I going back to the past?

It was just my cell phone.

I looked at the tiny screen on the front of my phone. It was daddy.

''Hiya dad what's up?'' I cheerfully answered.

''Nothing much, honey.'' His British voice sounded soothing and comforting. ''I was just worrying about you. You weren't at home when I called.''

''Don't worry dad, chillax.'' I laughed slightly, keeping my voice low to not disturb the old farts and their kid's offspring.

He was laughing and the speaker was humming at the sound. I smiled, I loved my father's laughter. It used to tell me everything was right in the world and it sort of still does even if the people at CNN disagree.

''It's hard to chillax, sweet heart when you disappeared for a week or two-No almost two months without a note or a call.'' He chuckled.

My dad. He never lets anything that I do upset him, I used to run away a lot but my dad still didn't lose his smiles. Even now when I disappear out of thin air he doesn't let it bother him that much...Or what I can hear from his voice or see from his expressions. Now my mum (or mom if you prefer) is the one to go nuts well- she's calm down quite a bit but her fretfulness returned when I called home and told them I was in Paris. She freaked.

According to her I am grounded for a week. It would have been longer if my father hadn't stepped in and got it down to a week instead of three months. I am grateful for my Bav, he lied and said it was his idea and he was the one that whisked me away to the airport and to Paris with him. He told this story of how he was trying to get into this awesome art school in Paris but he needed a stunning portfolio and a model for his photography, since he hasn't seen me in quite awhile and was missing me he flew to new England to see me.

My parents believed him.

To them he is Jesus almost, they trust him, love him and praise him for taking a risk at Paris. He butters them to the point of melting.

But as a price for his colorful story he made me promise to come stay with him during fall break which wasn't far off when I thought about it. I was actually thinking of going use the break to go back to see the league...Well-Tom mostly.

''Sybil...Sybil.''

Someone was calling my name. I looked around...No one was looking at me, not the nurses.''

''Sybil!'' My father's voice slightly panicked.

''Opps, sorry dad. I zoned out and forgot I was on the phone.'' I laughed, embarrassed.

Dad chuckled and I could see him smoothing his hand over his auburn hair, ''Sweet heart...Sweetheart.''

I could easily imagine him shaking his head. ''Anyways, Sybil dear like I asked before while you had a zombie moment-''

He called my periods of 'intense thinking' zombie moments because I kinda looked like one.

''-Where are you?'' He asked.

''Where are you at?'' I asked him.

''I asked you first...'' I could see his lips twist into that playful smile he uses with my little brother and me.

''Oh- I am at the clinic down town for a check up.'' I sighed.

''The Doctor Hallward one?'' He mused.

''That's the one, a lot of people like him.''

''Yes, you mum says he's quite handsome.'' He snorted.

A little Jealous maybe?

''Too bad, mom and me don't have the same taste in men.'' I laughed.

''Are you insulting me?'' He chuckled.

''Noo, dad I'm not. You are handsome but your my dad...That be weird if I liked you like that.'' I said very matter-o-factly.

''Yes, that would.'' He didn't laugh...He seem sightly disgusted. I bet he rembered the news lines about daughter trying to marry father.

''Anyways, you never answered my question Dad.'' I tried to sound disappointed like.

''Oh, I am in jolly ole' London.'' He chuckled.

''Sounds jolly.'' I giggled.

''Is it raining? Because it's pouring over here, I think I even hear some meowing.'' I giggled and I looked up to see, a nurse motioning me to come into the back.

''Yes, it is actually-'' My dad began but I cut him off.

''Sorry dad, I gotta go.'' _Click..._

* * *

I obeyed my nurse when she asked me to step up on the scale. I was more or less a hundred + thirteen pounds- at least six more lbs then usual i noted. She makes a comment about how she wished she was small like me, my nurse may be a little bigger than I was but that didn't make her fat-at least I didn't think so.

Next came the height thingy test, I am either 5'2 or 5'3...With or with out shoes.

Finally I was rushed into a room where they said to wait until the doctor came to minster my test. I get to have a choice either I can pee into a cup or give up my life blood. Finger prick or needle in the arm? As degrading as peeing in a cup is I rather take the cup then see blood any time soon...I think I could heave at the sight of the shimmering crimson liquid.

I haven't felt quite right since I was kept sedated in the Nautilus's infirmary, I have been feeling rather sick.

I dunno-Just not right.

I laid back on the examination table-thing, the paper crinkled under my weight. I curled myself up and relaxed.

I was facing the wall when I heard the door opened, I didn't bother to face who ever came in.

''Good afternoon, Miss Lane. I am doctor Hallward.'' The velvety familiar voiced cooed.

That voice. I know that voice.

I slowly turned head to face the doctor, the first feature my eyes locked on was a pair of oh-so-familiar warm brown irises.

_Gray._

_Dorian Gray._

The only words to escape my lips was softer version of the yelling in my head. ''What The Fuck.''

Dorian chuckled, running a hand through his hair. ''Ahh...'' He cooed. ''I thought as much.''

I continued to stare. My brain had momentarily died...

I noticed he had lost the mustache and go-tee combo. Smart move-He actually looked younger without it. His hair was still it's chocolate brown shade but shorter and modern, not a buzz-thank god but still enough hair to rung one's finger's through.

''You haven't changed at all Sybil.'' He pulled up that rotating stool that you find common in a small clinic's medical rooms.

''My, my...'' He continued, looking me up and down. I was sitting up straight, I all but bolted up when I realized _who my doctor was._

I had swallow to clear away the lump in my throat. ''Well, Dorian...'' I almost practically choked.

''I did come from '08 and we're in '08...'' That wasn't what I wanted to say. I was horror struck and thrilled at the same time. I kinda had a piece of the past with me...Kind of.

He smiled, not his usually smirk...This was warm, friendly and inviting. So, different.

''Yes, I know...But you must understand something...last time- or this time if you please- you left for your time...'' He rubbed his chin, looking down at the warm steamy thick paper cup in his hand.

''Oh, this for you...I thought you needed some warming up.'' He smiled again, so warm...So toasty.

He handed me the cup, I peered down at the dark brown liquid, it didn't look much like coffee. I sipped it against my better judgments,but this Dorian in front of me...Was a different Dorian...A modern Dorian. I liked this Dorian even a little.

The hot chocolate I mean...It was yummy.

''What were you saying?'' I smiled up at him, still sipping at my gift.

''Never mind.'' He chuckled. ''Any who-'' Hey, I talk like that...Oh yeah It's about a hundred years and he's lived through the cultural changes and all that jazz.

''- so how are you feeling? Oh yes, that's right you fainted at work.'' He clicked his tongue and shook his head at me.

Dr. Hallward (a.k.a Dorian) took a vanilla envelope out from under his arm and flipped it open, his eyes scanning along whatever it had printed in it. The cup was quite warm in my near frost bitten hands, I bet I looked terrible...Like a soaked rat with black smeared under my eyes. He must really pity me.

''Really Sybil, I thought you are the type of person to take better care of your-self.'' He took a fatherly tone which didn't set well with his youthful features and luring eyes that glisten.

''I thought so too.'' I laughed slightly, it was a pathetic hollow laugh.

''Well, you can make it up to me.'' He flashed a brilliant perfect smile.

Dorian has a Jasper Cullen effect on people, I couldn't help but smile too.

''You want to do weird experiments on me?'' I asked and laughed even know everything seemed awkward and weird.

He smirked while reaching into his lab coat. '' As tempting as that sounds. No-''

''For starters, please take this cup...You know what to do.'' He smiled as he handed me the plastic cup with the ominous white lid.

For a second our fingers barely grazed the other, it prickled my skin. ''Second: Do you want to hang out some time?'' His smile faded a bit, if thinking I would yell at him or scream no at him.

I just shrugged . ''Sure. But I dunno, school's starting up soon and your a doctor now-'' He cut me off with his handsome laughter.

''Just say yes, Sybil. Besides, I am sure I can make some time for my little time traveler.'' He winked and I couldn't but laugh at his action and his words- I tried not to blush.

''Whatever Dorian.'' I chuckled. ''Any who what's your alias's first name anyways?'' I asked, wiggling my toes in my vans.

''Oh, it's David.'' He smiled. ''Now, go fill that cup and we'll talk about personal stuff later.''

I stood up and shrugged off my temporary shawl.

''The lady's is just down this hall, to your right.'' He looked up from my file smiled warmly at me.

I nodded and open the door, softly closing it behind me.

Ho-o-o-l-l-y Shit.

.Fuck.

I walked stunned into the woman's rest room, fumbling with the cup he gave me.

* * *

Dorian smiled as he rested up against the medical room counter, he was so please with this little surprise that he almost forgotten to go ahead with the standard procedure. He'll have to wait until after she fill's the little cup, to ask any more questions.

''Wow.'' He sighed, ''I never saw this coming.''

Doctor 'Hallward' shook his head sightly. ''I wonder if she'll mind catching a movie with me? Besides, we have so much catching up to do.''

* * *

I carefully placed the cup in the small sliding door above the toilet. As soon as I shut the door, I heard the wall of the small space open and whoever on the other side take my body fluid. It's a bit creepy when you think about it.

I washed my hands...I tried avoiding looking in the mirror, I didn't want to see how horrid I looked.

''Wow. No fucking paper towels.'' I hissed, rubbing my hands on my pants.

I spun around, closing my eyes so I wouldn't catch a glimpse of my reflection and headed for the door.

When I came back to the room, He was leaning up against the small counter writing some things down on a note pad.

''Welcome back.'' He cooed, not even looking up.

''Yeah, hi.'' I mumbled, sitting back up on the examining table.

''So, how have you been feeling the last couple of days?''

I shrugged, ''So-so. A little tired...maybe achy.''

''I see.'' He said, his eyes smiling but his lips were not. ''How about your eating habits...A little more? A little less?''

''A little less.''

''Uh-huh. Now, what about drinking?''

''What about it? You mean beer and stuff...?'' I asked, almost timidly.

He raised an eyebrow and laugh softly. ''No. No, I mean non alcoholic drinks. But, have you been drinking a lot or drinking some...Not at all?''

''Less then some I guess...''

''Ah.'' He continued with his scribbling. ''Well, I thought that might be the case. From what I remember a hundred odd years ago is that you were very forgetful.''

He finished his sentence with a smile, a teasing smile with a wink.

I hid my blush.

* * *

Dorian drove me home after our appointment, he said I would get the test results in a few days and so would the company I was currently employed to.

When I told him where to drop me off-At my house-His dark chocolate eyes lit up. ''Oh, so you don't live very far away from me.''

''Nope.'' I said in a flat tired voice.

My mind was years and years away, my mind was skipping along a beach with the sword of the ocean in the distance, my mind was too preoccupied by a blonde's crooked smile and his warm arms around her. My mind is a dirty girl.

Dorian pulled into the drive and unlocked my door for me. I smiled and thanked him before opening the door, he returned my smile.

''No problem.'' His brown eyes seemed amused.

''See ya around.'' I closed the door behind me.

I didn't look back as I walked up the steps to the front door.


End file.
